


An Inconvenient Inheritance

by PenPaperPlot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenPaperPlot/pseuds/PenPaperPlot
Summary: Voldemort has always been known for his propensity to use dark creatures in times of war. What if this time they sought to use him also, and What would that mean for Harry Potter and the Wizarding world. A comprehensive Twist on the Inheritance trope.





	1. A Bittersweer Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> About 30 Chapters approx. Not yet complete
> 
> Timeline: After HBP but Dumbledore didn't die
> 
> Categories: Slash, Harry/Voldemort, Alternative ending to Half Blood Prince.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to J. and I make no profit from this story

Chapter 1 – A Bittersweet Symmetry

Harry startled at the loud rap of knuckles on his bedroom door

"Boy! We're leaving now"

Harry clambered off his boxed bed inside his small bedroom at number four Privet Drive.

"I'm coming!" He called out, to buy himself some time as he lifted the loose floorboard underneath his bed. From it, he extracted his most treasured and meagre of possessions, the picture of his parents, the Marauders Map and the broken mirror that his Godfather, Sirius Black, had given him. Harry felt a pang of grief as he looked at the latter, and more than once asked himself why he was keeping the broken mirror, but it was the last thing he possessed of the shaggy haired man and he couldn't bring himself to part with it. He still owned Grimmauld Place of course, and Kreacher, but The Order was using Grimmauld Place and Kreacher was at Hogwarts. He'd been made to return to the Dursleys this summer, until he hit Seventeen and the wards around Privet Drive were of no more use to him, Dumbledore had said.

Vernon's footsteps had receded some time ago now. Harry stuffed the items into the pockets of his overly large hand-me-down trousers, stood up and approached the door. He grasped the door handle and hesitated. He steeled himself for the awkward goodbyes that were sure to happen within the next few minutes. He could just stay in the room while they left the house. It's not like there was any great love lost there. Despite that, he twisted the handle.

Harry emerged down the carpeted stairs. Once full of the Dursley family pictures, it now had clean spots on the wallpaper where they had once hanged. Vernon Dursley hauled a large bourbon suitcase through the narrow hallway. It wobbled as he did so, the case knocking clumsily off the radiator and banisters as he hauled it out to the front door.

Aunt Petunia stood vigil at the front door watching him stiffly. Dressed in her long thin formal winter coat, woolly hat and suede brown gloves she had a sour expression watching Vernon. Normally an unusual outfit for the end of July, but then it had been a bad summer this year, full of storms and extreme weather. Currently, Surrey was experiencing a cold snap.

Aunt Petunia turned her sharp gaze on him as he came down and stopped on the last few steps. Harry felt conflicted. He knew well that this was going to be the last time he would see his Aunt. Clearly Petunia felt no such inner conflicts as she ignored him and turned to watch a pink faced Uncle Vernon heaving the wobbling load over the threshold and out to the car.

Dudley joined his mother in the hallway then. The chubby boy had changed a lot over the last summer. Not only had Dudley taken a stretch thinning out his great bulk and chubby face, but he'd also changed quite a bit on the inside. He was more introverted now and avoided Harry altogether in the days since the Dementor incident.

"Come along darling. Daddy will be waiting," Petunia gestured him forward with a sweeping arm. Dudley however, didn't budge. He looked confused for a moment staring at Harry.

After a moment and without a word, he stepped forward, causing Harry to tense. Harry thought he might say something, but he flinched as Dudley grabbed him and pulled him off the last step and into a bear hug.

Harry was flabbergasted. He flushed with embarrassment and his eyes went straight to his aunt in shock. She frowned disapprovingly. Dudley made no move to release him, so Harry patted his broad back consolingly.

"Flaming heck, Dudley! Did you get a personality transplant or something?" Harry laughed nervously. Dudley let him go and awkwardly stepped back out of arms reach. He stared at Harry in indecision and after a moment, he spoke.

"You saved my life, and I never so much as thanked you. And now we're leaving and I don't know if I'll ever even see you again." Harry felt stunned, never having expected this depth of emotion from his cousin, but the unexpected emotion that filled his cousin's face was another indication of the changes the large boy had gone through. Dudley turned to his mother then and asked why Harry wasn't coming with them. Why they were leaving him behind, and where was he going to go before leaving. He stopped abruptly as a figure in black robes appeared at the door.

Severus Snape's shadow loomed in the doorway like a Dementor and sneered down his long pointed nose at Dudley, who instantly went pale. The boy trembled visibly as he sidestepped the older wizard and darted out the door.

Snape looked at his Aunt in indifference and slowly turned his beady eyes on Harry.

"Potter, The Order will be here momentarily. Make sure you have everything packed and in the living room ready to go"

"You!" The hate in his aunt's tone caught Harry off guard. Her tone was vicious. Her eyes full of accusation and her thin gloved fists balled up at her sides shook. Harry was taken aback by the loathing in her expression, he'd have withered under that gaze but Snape for his part seemed unaffected.

If her reaction was anything to go by, she knew Snape. A fact that thoroughly surprised Harry. Snape, for his part, quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Me," he offered pointlessly.

His aunt turned her fiery gaze on Harry. Her expression became guarded as she readjusted the bag on her shoulder. She opened her mouth to say something, before she apparently changed her mind and turned to leave, having said nothing.

Harry stared after her and felt a weight settle in his chest. He had not expected a hug from her by any means, but it still hurt that she hadn't said goodbye to him. It spoke of a long seated resentment that she held for him.

Vernon pulled out of the driveway just as the roaring of flames could be heard from the sitting room and the Potter-Guard began to arrive. Snape slammed the door shut as the blue car screeched out onto the road.

"Your belongings, Potter?" Snape hissed with impatience.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and went to the cupboard under the stairs. He opened the door and dragged out the large trunk just as the head of red shaggy hair of Mad-Eye Moody appeared out from the sitting room door. His normal blue eye found Harry and at the same time his magical eye found Snape. His scarred face was all business.

"He's out here," he spoke back into the sitting room. "Come on then Potter, we need to get everyone briefed before the wards drop."

"We…?" Just how many people were guarding him?

As Harry entered the sitting room, he dropped his bag by the door and deposited Hedwig's cage carefully on top of it. He turned around and was greeted instantly by the sight of Molly Weasley and her husband, Arthur, who stopped talking as they saw him. In the corner, Mundungus Fletcher stood and examined the light fixtures. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and Minerva McGonagall were grouped into a corner having a conversation. Kingsley, who was facing his direction, met his gaze and gave Harry a terse nod of acknowledgement.

Harry's vision was then blocked as Molly Weasley enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug, patting his frame down for thinness in the process. Harry flushed with affection, and he squashed back the emotion that surfaced as he compared it to the cold departure of his Aunt Petunia.

"Oh, Harry dear! It's so very good to see you. Did you get all of your things?" She glanced at the trunk behind him. Harry nodded and she smiled and guided him with an arm at his back, further into the sitting room where everyone else had gathered, except Snape who lingered behind him in the doorway like some overgrown bat.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks quipped brightly. Mad-Eye gazed out under the lace curtains, his magical eye swivelling left and right. He let the curtain drop.

"The road looks clear. Alright! Is everyone clear on the plan? Gather your hairs and get your potions ready."

Harry held up a hand in question. "Sorry! I'm not clear." Harry flinched at a quick pain that erupted in his scalp. He turned and glared accusingly at Snape, who had a handful of Harry's hairs in his hand.

"Honestly!" Mrs Weasley huffed in protest.

Snape gave the hairs a disdainful look before he passed them to Kingsley.

"How do you know my Aunt Petunia, Sir?" Harry asked in his customary bluntness, while his hand rubber the tender spot on his scalp. All of the adults in the room turned to look at Snape then, who sent him a reproachful glare.

"Mind your own business, Potter." He spat.

Harry sent him a look that promised a follow up. The clock mantle chimed seven o'clock and each member of the Potter-Guard took out a vial of green lumpy potion and uncorked it. The potions bubbled in the tubes and Tonks wrinkled her nose at the smell of it. They added the wiry hairs and waited. Realisation struck Harry, they were using Polyjuice potion! Everyone with the exception of Snape, it seemed.

On Moody's signal, they each tipped back the vials into their mouths and before Harry's eyes, they changed. Their hair grew short, dark and messy. They shrunk down in their clothing and became thinner and paler, until seven Harry Potters stood in front of him, each in various states of undress.

Harry flushed in embarrassment and willed none of them to look under their clothes. To his relief, one of the Harry's stepped forward and in McGonagall's voice transfigured each of their clothing into a blue pair of jeans and a simple green shirt, a replica of what Harry himself wore.

Arthur Weasley then opened a rucksack that lay across an armchair, and took out seven pairs of glasses and seven broomsticks. He handed them to Kingsley, who passed them along to everyone in the room.

"Got yours, Harry?" Harry nodded swiftly and opened his trunk. He took out the broom, which was lying across his unorganised clothes and books and shut it quickly before anyone could see the mess within. If he read Snape's twisted sneer, he alone had seen through Harry guise.

When Harry stood with his firebolt gripped in his hands, Moody-Harry then removed his eye patch, one of his green eyes was rolling around in his socket anxiously. His other eye was fixed on Harry.

"We're using brooms tonight, as it's the only transport left that doesn't have a trace on it. The wards protecting this house will fail for one of two reasons, Potter. When you leave this house for the last time and no longer call this place home, or when the clock hits eight tomorrow night, when you'll come of age," he said impatiently.

"We're not going to wait for that to happen, obviously, which is why we're here a day earlier. The one thing we've got on our side is that the Dark Lord doesn't know we're moving you tonight. We've leaked a fake trail to the ministry, they think we're not moving you until the thirty-first"

Harry nodded, he could still see one major hole in that plan.

"However…" Continued Moody, impatiently. "This is You-Know-Who we're talking about and we can't just count on him getting the date wrong, so each Harry is going to go in a different direction and rendezvous later at Grimmauld Place".

Moody's eyes swivelled to the clock. "You'll be accompanied by Sn-" he never got to finish.

Everyone in the room jumped, startled as something solid smashed through the sitting room window and landed on the ground in front of them with a metallic clunk. Before any of them could react, the magical bomb sent out a shock-wave that sent everyone in the room flying apart. Harry crashed into the dinning room double-doors that buckled inwards instantly and sent him rolling. The bang rang out and echoed loudly throughout his skull. He groaned in pain, his muscles ached everywhere!

Careless of the glass scattered around him, Harry scrambled up unsteadily. Only muffled sounds reached his ears. Thick grey smoke had filled the house and he coughed and raised the sleeve of his jumper up to his mouth to breathe through it.

"The wards are down! Find Potter!" The voice was instantly recognizable as Lucius Malfoy's. The Death Eaters jumped through the smashed living room window in twos, displacing the smoke as they did. They quickly spread out and disappeared into the murky cloud. The cry of spells sounded then from many voices and gloomy smoke lit up with the light of different spells that were cast.

The sound of a door slamming open echoed from the kitchen behind him and Harry dropped to his knees and ducked behind one of the thick wooden legs of the long formal table. Feet thundered by him and into the living room.

Moments later, a hand clasped the back of his neck and hoisted him upwards. Harry gasped in a mouthful of smoke and coughed. Snape's hooked nose came into view briefly, a broom was shoved into Harry's hand and he pushed him towards the back door where the smoke cleared out. Harry's eyes widened as he realised that they were leaving. Snape was leaving the others behind to handle the Death Eaters invading the house and abandoning the order.

"No!" Harry struggled. "We can't leave them!"

"You imbecile, Potter!" Snape shouted. "You can't help them, they're after you!" He accentuated with another shove to Harry's back. "If you leave, so do-" Suddenly Snape hissed in pain and involuntarily grabbed his forearm. At the same time, Harry grasped at his Scar which flared with pain.

Snape's already pale face went white and his wide eyes met Harry's in horror before they turned on the back door. Standing there in all his bald-headed, red-eyed glory, was Lord Voldemort.

The thin lips curled up at the corners in a humourless smile. His gaze was fixed on Harry with an intensity that burned into him, before it was blocked by Snape's black robed mass who extended his arms to hide him from view.

Voldemort's smile disappeared as he then focused his blazing eyes on Snape.

"Severusss," came the sibilant hiss. "How thoughtful of you to make an appearance tonight. It reminds me of a muggle phrase…to kill two birds with one stone".

The last part was Parseltounge, but by Snape's stiffening form, the menace wasn't lost in the switch of language. Snape raised his wand, his hand shaking slightly. Voldemort dismissed the threat and looked at Harry as he took a step to the side, which allowed another figure to enter.

Harry made a strangled sound in his throat and took a step forward but was blocked instantly again by Snape, who anticipated the move and stepped forward block him. Aunt Petunias eyes were clouded in white, as all Inferi were. Her long formal coat was glistening with dark blood that oozed from the deep open and angry gash across her throat. Harry felt guilt strike his chest with the intensity of a dagger through the heart. Voldemort had ambushed the Dursleys and killed them, destroying the wards in the process. They had miscalculated the Death Eater's plans poorly, Harry had - and it had cost his Aunt and her family their lives.

Behind them, the shouts were getting louder but Snape only had eyes for Voldemort and the Infei that stood eerily silent beside the Dark Lord, to prove a point it seemed. A stray Bombarda blasted the doors behind Harry and Snape and sent them crashing to the ground in a shower of splinters. Voldemort swiftly raised his wand and blocked the spray but a body hurtled through the destroyed doorway, hit the shield and bounced off of it. The person rolled along the ground and came to stop before Harry, who felt his inside twist.

The bloodied face of Harry Potter lay before him, their faces almost touching. One glassy green eye stared unseeing at him, the other rolled uselessly in its socket. Mad Eye Moody.

Clawed brawny hands wrapped around Harry's forearms and in a feet of inhuman strength, they hauled him upwards and off of his feet. Harry looked up into icy azure eyes that sparkled and moved. Harry's breath caught in his throat and his body stilled in the face of that gaze. The perfectly sculpted cheekbones looked like they were chiselled from marble, the man's skin glowed with a luminescent hue as though gifted with moonlight everywhere except for the small black symbol on his forehead, which looked as it had been burned into place.

Harry willed his body to move, to fight, to do something, but he could do nothing! However, it grinned, spun him around to face the Dark Lord, and pulled his hands behind his back in a vice grip.

The house had gone quiet now, as if empty and Harry's world was focused on Voldemort, who stepped over Snape's downed and bleeding form and approached a defenceless Harry. His expression hungry and triumphant.

The creature holding Harry pressed its cold cheek to Harrys and laughed cruelly, revealing four sharp dagger like obsidian fangs. Harrys' heart hammered loudly in his chest as Voldemort's wand found his forehead and touched his scar.

"I have nothing left to say to you, Potter," he toned emotionlessly.

Harry went from fear to hate in an instant. It bubbled up from the deepest pit of his stomach, and boiled over into his face. All the hurt, anger and pain this man had caused him coming to the surface. He gritted his teeth angrily and pressed his forehead into the wand further, his expression daring the Dark Lord to do it.

"Coward!" He spat in anger.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed hearing it. The creature holding him shook with delighted laughter and it reaffirmed its hold on him as he struggled to get at Voldemort and rip him limb from limb. As Voldemort opened his mouth to curse him, the creature's blue eyes glowed and caught Harry's gaze. In a slow meaningful gesture, they drew his attention to a spot behind the Dark Lord, where a second figure was approaching Voldemort, while hunched over and silent. Unaware, the Dark Lord started to curse him.

"Avada-" He hissed.

Fangs, black and sharp sank into the flesh of the Dark Lords neck tearing as they went. Red eyes went wide in shock and a cry of rage tore from Voldemort's mouth. Instantly, blood pooled to the surface and the Dark Lord jabbed his wand behind him and into the figure behind it. A blasting curse ripped through the creatures underbelly, blood and innards splattered over the wall behind it and Aunt Petunias still form. The creature slid backwards in a wet and gory lump and hit the tiles below with a sickening splash.

The Dark Lord clasped a hand over his neck to stem the blood flow but it collected and weeped through his bony fingers. Still in shock, the wizard crashed to his knees, beds of sweat rolled down his face and collected at his chin like beads of rain.

To say Harry was in shock was an understatement. The sight of the Dark Lord's neck being ripped into and the resulting disembowelment rendered him silent and speechless. The creature behind him was no longer laughing, as another figure came to step up beside them. The blonde and sullen form of Lucius Malfoy stared dispassionately at his master who shook on the floor.

Voldemort's red eyes quickly connected the dots and he hissed in displeasure. Lucius's steely grey eyes slid sidewards to Harry who was still held in the creature gasp.

"He's still alive?" He addressed the creature holding him.

"Yes, he is," the creature returned. Lucius quirked an eyebrow at that, assessing Harry further until he turned his eyes on the quickly fading wizard before him. He stepped forward and kicked away the Dark Lords wand. He then bent down before Voldemort.

"Traitor!" Voldemort whispered throatily. As much pain as the Dark Lord seemed to be in his eyes and voice still promised death. His eyes flickered weakly from bright to dull red as he prophesied Malfoy's death.

"I'll be back, Lucius. I'll make you regret this treachery. Starting with your son."

Lucius waved a hand dismissively. "I think we both know it would be pointless to kill you, My Lord," the personal address dripping with sarcasm. "…while your trinkets still exist anyway. Something I've been working to rectify."

Voldemort's red eyes widened in surprise as Lucius referred to his Horcruxes. The blonde stared coldly at the suffering wizard before him.

"You took from me my wife. So I'm taking that which you care about most… Your precious immortality."

Voldemort's body shook more violently now, tremors making concentrating difficult. His eyes roamed over Lucius, Harry and finally settled on a spot over Harry shoulder.

He sneered through bloodied teeth as he spoke in a mocking tone "Sic semper tyrannis"

The creature holding Harry stiffened.

"Reducto!" Came the cries of a dozen individuals at once. Harry's vision went black and he knew no more.

Author Note: Sic Semper Tyrannis - latin phrase which translates to 'thus always to tyrants' and refers to the way that tyrants tend to meet brutal ends. It was shouted by John Wilkes Booth in the assassination of Abraham Lincoln and during the assassination of Julius Ceasar.


	2. Foreshadowing Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Voldemort has always been known for his propensity to use dark creatures in times of war. What if this time they sought to use him also, and What would that mean for Harry Potter and the Wizarding world. A comprehensive Twist on the Inheritance trope.

Chapter 2 – Foreshadowing Evil

…

..

.

When Harry awoke, he expected to find himself back in the kitchen of the Dursleys home. Instead, he recognised the peeling painted ceiling and the surrounding dull Victorian décor of the Black family home, Grimmauld Place. He was currently laid out on a medical stretcher in the living room. To his left, Madam Promfrey bustled around a second stretcher where an unconscious Snape was laid out, the white bandage on his head was stained red.

Dumbledore's bright blue eyes and lined elderly face appeared over him, staring down over his half-moon spectacles. The man's face was drawn into a worried frown.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry croaked. His throat hurt and it felt scratchy and dry.

Dumbledore seemed to understand and lifted a glass of water from the small table beside them. He glided a hand behind Harry's head and helped him sip. Harry drank deeply and collapsed back, his muscles protesting as he did. Everything came back to him then. His eyes met Dumbledore's concerned blue eyes with urgency.

"It was an ambush. The Death Eaters broke in, and Voldemort was there!" Harry made to sit up and found hand on his shoulders pushing him back down.

"You need to rest, Harry. You're safe now. Molly and Arthur made it back, they came directly to me when they couldn't find you here. The Order arrived at the house just in time but their resulting spells compromised the already weakened structure of the house…" Dumbledore glanced at the Potion Master's pale form.

"Professor Snape is recovering," Dumbledore offered.

Harry nodded and stared up at the ceiling as tears collected in his eyes.

"The Dursleys, sir. Voldemort was waiting for them. My Aunt. She-" That's all he could make out as a sob tore through him unexpected. "She-" The memory of Aunt Petunia's clouded glassy eyes, the blood dripping down her throat assaulted his mind and Harry couldn't continue. His hands covered his face to hide his shame. Dumbledore sighed heavily seeing that.

Harry desperately resisted the hands that wrapped around his wrists and pried them away. Dumbledore's concerned face came back into view. His hand took either side of Harry's pained face gently and he entered the fringes of Harry's mind.

Harry's sobs subsided almost instantly as the emotions faded. The hurt and guilt that had crippled him only moments before seemed to close off behind a door inside his mind. Dumbledore's blue eyes came back into focus and he nodded in recognition as Harry gaze become more focused and his breathing evened.

"Forgive me, Harry. It's not healthy to supress emotions like this, and they will return, but we have much to discuss and little time to react." The pain had disappeared, and though it left an empty and hollow feeling, at least Harry felt as though he could breathe again with ease.

"Firstly Harry, you must understand that what happened to your Aunt and her family was not your fault. The mistake was mine in thinking that they were safe without protection, and your Aunt was quite insistent that they would accept no such interference." Harry nodded dumbly.

Dumbledore's eyes dulled. "I thought we'd lost you. The house was breached. The Order were outnumbered and nobody could find you or Severus. When we found you under the rubble, you were both hardly breathing. It seems you rolled under the table and it protected you from the majority of the debris. Severus, however, was not so lucky." Harry watched the paleness of the Potions Master.

"Harry, what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Voldemort used Aunt Petunia to break the wards and the Death Eaters to distract the Order. A bombardawent off and the force knocked us down. Snape... Err Professor Snape that is, he took the brunt of it. That's when I saw Moody's body. He was still Polyjuiced as me but I knew it was him by the magical eye."

"I'm sorry, Harry. That must have been difficult to witness." Harry ran a hand over the back of his neck feeling the tension building there at Dumbledore's words. It's not that Moody's death didn't affect him, but he still felt detached from his emotions. Whatever Dumbledore had done for him, he could speak without the emotion getting in the way.

He glanced up at Dumbledore and sighed tiredly, "can't you just read my mind and see for yourself, sir? It would be faster."

Dumbledore nodded, "I can." Harry nodded and stared into Dumbledore's blue eyes, which Dumbledore took as consent.

"Legilimens"

Dumbledore's entrance in to Harry's mind wasn't forceful. His conscious had a featherlight touch as it encouraged Harry to bring forth the memories it wanted to see. It glided through them effortlessly like a flipbook and watched the events of the evening pass by. He stopped to examine in greater detail the scene with Lucius and the creature. Harry came to understand from Dumbledore's mind that the creatures had been demons. Lucius had staged a coup and Voldemort had been bitten. What's more is that Lucius had eluded to the fact that he knew about Voldemort's Horcruxes. The explosion happened then and the memories ended. Dumbledore withdrew from his mind.

Dumbledore's hand rested on his shoulder then and he smiled weakly. "Thank you Harry. You should rest now. Once you're up to it, I think your friends would like to see you. We will talk about what happened as I'm sure you'll have questions but for now, you should sleep."

Harry nodded in agreement as Dumbledore stood and had a brief conversation with Madam Promfrey before he disappeared out the door. A moment later, the Matron pushed a vial into his hands and told him to drink. Harry downed the potion without hesitation earning an approving nod from the Mediwitch. Harry then lay back down as his vision blurred and he felt a hand feel his forehead.

Once, when he had been twelve, he'd been very sick. His lungs had rattled with every cough he heaved, and he was left to recover alone in his room where Vernon had banished him to. Aunt Petunia had entered his room late under the cover of night. She had taken a damp cloth and cleaned the sweat from his brow and Harry had always thought he'd imagined the next part, but now he wished it were true. Petunia had lent down and swept the hair from his damp forehead before she kissed it, in a warm motherly gesture.

Harry let sleep take him then with a last thought, 'I never even said goodbye'.

00000000000000

Harry stumbled as he landed at The Burrow and coughed pitifully at the sooty cloud he threw up around him. He sputtered and sneezed before gloved hands wrapped themselves around his arms and pulled him out of the fire grate. Harry looked up into the warm blue eyes of Mrs Weasley. She was dressed in a flowery apron, oven gloves still attached to her hands and her unkept curled red hair was pulled back in a loose tie.

"Harry, dear!" She pulled him into a hug and Harry allowed himself to sink into it. She pulled back and her eyes bored into his beseechingly. "We didn't know you were still there, Harry. Mundungus told us that you and Severus had left. I suspect the wretched little creature told us that so we could leave. We shouldn't have trusted him." Her eyes were glassy.

"You couldn't have known, Mrs Weasley and Snape did actually find me. We almost made it out before, hearrived." Mrs Weasley shuddered at the image. She brightened though in the next moment

"Dumbledore sent word that you'd be coming." She smiled and gestured behind her where, on a wooden waist-high Owl stand stood a yellowed eyed, white snowy Owl. Upon seeing Harry, she hooted loudly in greeting.

"Hedwig!" Harry rushed forward, overwhelmed with the urge to make sure she was real. She stepped up onto his offered hand and tightroped her way up to his shoulder before affectionally nipping his cheek with the curved break. He felt enormous relief and gratitude fill him and he glanced back at Molly Weasley. "Thank you Mrs Weasley. I thought I'd lost her when the house was attacked." He stroked her soft feathered chest.

Mrs Weasley stepped close to him and tilted his chin up before she brushed his fringe back to stare into his eyes. Her eyes became sad and she shook her head. "I'm so sorry about what happened to your Aunt and her family."

Harry felt the sting of loss resurface at the thought. He appreciated Mrs Weasleys sentiments though and he smiled weakly at her.

"Merlin knows I never saw eye to eye with her over her treatment of you" she said letting him go "but to loose ones child…" She grimaced deeply and her worried eyes went to the family clock where the Weasley children's faces we grouped together.

"I think - I think in her own way she loved me." Harry admitted, surprised at how true it rang with him. "In her own way, she protected me from the worst of my Uncle's temper by locking me in my room. I think she was afraid that I'd purposely irritate him. We didn't see eye to eye, my Uncle Vernon and I." Molly nodded sadly before her form fluffed up with a deep breath and she gestured to the clock with an oven glove. The faces of the bulk of the Weasley children and Arthur were marked the Triad Alleys.

"Well it's still early and Arthur and the children won't be home from Diagon Alley for some time yet. Would you like to join me in the kitchen?" Harry deposited Hedwig back on her stand, and turned to Mrs Weasley expectantly. She smiled and returned to the kitchen. Harry followed her with one last look back at Hedwig, reassuring himself that she was still there and safe.

Sometime later, they were sitting at the kitchen table when the floo roared to life and the sound of excited and chattering voices could be heard from the sitting room. Harry's attention was drawn to the doorway as Ginny entered carrying parcels and plastic bags. She stood frozen for a moment before she placed down the bags and marched forward purposely. Harry had barely stood up when she buried herself in his chest so forcefully that he let an oof sound.

Harry blushed brightly at a whistling noise from the doorway which drew his attention to Fred and George Weasley who were leaned against either side of the doorframe observing the interaction between the two. Ginny let him go then, a light blush decorated her cheeks.

"Oh, honestly!" She rolled her eyes. Harry was struck with the similarities she held with Molly but was soon distracted as Ron entered the kitchen with a bushy haired Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione rushed forward as Ginny stepped back and enveloped him in a hug which Harry returned reassuringly. Ron stepped forward then and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Blimey, it's good to see you, mate!" Harry couldn't have agreed more.

A few minutes later found him in a plush chair by the Weasley hearth, Hermione sat opposite him and Ron was seated on the arm of her chair. Ginny sat crossed legged on the carpet before the blazing fireplace and held her hands up making the most of the heat. They had talked briefly about the incident at the house, Harry not wanting to linger on the topic. He felt like his days were governed by the incident now and just wanted to get lost in his friendship with them.

Hermione had found it interesting that Voldemort had recruited Demons to aid him in the attack on Privet Drive and garnered from Harry's description of the creature, that it had been an Incubus. A male Demon who could possess its victims in a thrall. She was interested to hear of Harry's reaction to the demon and long after they moved away from the topic, Harry could still feel her eyes on him.

"So Lucius Malfoy double crossed You-Know-Who…? Wicked!" Continued the red-head.

"Ron! Have some tact," Hermione glared at him.

Ron turned his questioning gaze on the brunette. "What, Hermione? The snake-faced bastard got what he deserved. I'm only sorry that they didn't finish him off then and there!"

Harry nodded, agreeing with Ron.

"Hey! Draco Malfoy's in hiding with Snape, right? The little ferret better not be returning to Hogwarts this year. He'll be unbearable! Just think of it, slinking around with his slimy Slytherin cronies boasting about his father becoming the newest thing!"

"He lost his mother." Harry turned to look up at Bill Weasley, who had looked up from his game of chess with Charlie in the corner. The older scarred boy frowned at his younger sibling disapprovingly. "You should have more compassion, Ron. You don't get to choose your parents. From what I hear he was close with his mother."

"What happened to her?" Came Ginny's tentative voice.

Bill frowned darkly, "Voldemort supposedly decapitated her when Draco failed his mission to kill Dumbledore and subsequently disappeared after the Astronomy tower incident, last year. From what Draco told Dumbledore, he presented her head to Lucius in a wicker basket during one of his meetings." Hermione gasped in horror, her hand going to her mouth.

"How did he know that?" Ginny pressed timidly, seemingly unsure if she really wanted to know the answer.

Bill's expression darkened further. "Apparently, You-Know-Who took great pleasure in tormenting Draco with images of it. Dumbledore had to start screening his mail."

They were quiet then for a moment before something dawned on Harry. "Lucius knew about Voldemort's immortality," he offered sending Ron and Hermione a meaningful look.

Hermione looked thoughtful at that admission. "Is there any word on Professor Snape?" She asked Bill.

The oldest red-head shook his head in the negative. "No, he's still unresponsive to Madam Pomphrey's treatments. Physically, he fine. She thinks he'll come around sooner or later though"

"Why do you care about Snape?!" Ron accused Hermione. "It's not like he's ever been kind to us."

"He saved my life, Ron," Harry flinched, "again…"

"Well, I'm just glad you're ok mate. I'm sure he'll be fine. Snape always is and Dumbledore's on the case isn't he? He'll sort it out." Harry couldn't bring himself to feel the same blind optimism as the red head. His thoughts went to Moody's body. Mad-eye was dead and it could easily have been Arthur or Molly, or somebody else.

"They knew." Harry spoke. "They were waiting for the wards to drop."

"Do you think we have a spy in the order?" asked Ginny.

"It's more likely that Voldemort had Death Eaters patrolling the area," Bill offered as he moved his knight forward causing Charlie to focus in the piece more intensely.

"He was probably waiting for an opening. When the watchers saw the Dursleys leaving they likely alerted Voldemort then."

Harry frowned, earing Ginny's attention. "You don't think so, Harry?"

"He had Demons with him, and from what I saw, the whole Inner Circle was there. I think they were waiting in the area on the off chance that the Order would try to move me early. Voldemort might be a psychopath, but he's an intelligent one. There's no way he didn't anticipate the Ministry leak was a defection."

"Well he's not a Wizard anymore, is he?" Charlie offered. His chocolate brown eyes looked up from the board and shrugged, "you said he was bitten?" Harry nodded. "The bite of an Incubus is poisonous, it's filled with venom. The closest thing to it is the bite of a werewolf. If Voldemort's not dead, and I assume he's not given that Harry hasn't keeled over, then he's as much a Demon now, as the one that bit him."

Harry felt his stomach twist remembering the effects that the azure eyed Demon had on him. Its handsome face, lethal obsidian fangs, long curled claws and the thrall that settled like a fog over his mind rendering Harry immobilized.

"I wonder how his Death Eaters would feel about their Lord turning into a Dark Creature? The Inner Circle is a bunch of pure blood fanatics," he offered to Bill. "I think this plays in our favour. Right now, Voldemort is at his weakest as he goes through his transformation. If the Death Eaters had any sense, they'd steer clear of him what with his temper, and if I was Lucius Malfoy, then I'd use this as the perfect opportunity to make my move before he recovers. Incubus are influential creatures after all, and Voldemort has always been known for his political mind, especially when courting his followers."

It was hard to imagine Voldemort as having any sort of attractive pull but if Charlie was right, then Voldemort was - if anything - more deadly as a creature. The thought didn't settle well with Harry.

000000000000

The rest of the week passed in blessed ignorance and the teens quickly moved onto other topics, most notably Fred and George's new inventions.

Guests had started arriving for Bill and Fleur's upcoming nuptials and when they weren't being asked to clean out Gnomes or hang decorations, the teenagers would retreat to the cosy sitting room. The room was scattered with a montage of knitted throws and plush but worn furniture of varying types. It reminded Harry of the Gryffindor common room and he loved it.

The fourth night found the bunch hunkered in said sitting room. Hermione was reading up on Demons in the corner. Harry and Ron were discussing Quidditch World Cup finals over a game of exploding snap. When asked, Harry had requested that his coming of age celebration be put on hold with Bill and Fleurs wedding coming up in the next week but that didn't stop Mrs Weasley from cooking him a large number seventeen cake, or the others from showering him with gifts.

From Hermione, he'd received the Eighth Edition of the Monster book of Monsters. It's to answer your questions on the Incubus, Hermione had quickly explained seeing the exasperated looks granted to her by Ron and Harry. Afterwards, she had made Harry promise to read up more about their new enemy. Trust Hermione to give him a gift with a homework assignment.

From Ron, he'd received a book also to everyone's surprise. Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches, Hermione had choked on her drink at that point splattering Ron with tea. She promptly excused herself, returning a few moments later with a tissue, but Harry noticed her eyes were never far from him. From Ginny, he'd yet to receive his gift but from the light blush on her cheeks, it was not something he would want discussed in front of the others. He received a few more gifts, a new Sneakoscope, an enchanted razor, a copy of the The Tales of Beadle the Bard and some Chocolates from Fleur who kissed Harry on each cheek, earning a scowl from Ginny.

Harry guessed that she wasn't taking their breakup very well, so when she called him aside and gifted him with a kiss, it was promptly interrupted by an angry Ron. Harry wasn't surprised, he explained to Ron that it wouldn't happen again, only to watch as Ginny's eyes fill with tears and she marched from the room. Later, when they retreated to their bedroom, he thought on it some more. He was angry, he told himself, that their quiet affair had ended before it had begun, just yet another thing Voldemort had taken from him. He wasn't sure why that felt hollow as he admitted to himself.

The next morning, the atmosphere in the Burrow was like that of a beehive. The house and garden were a buzz of activity with more people arriving for the day of the wedding, with the exception of Hermione and Ginny, who spent their time conversing over Harry's new books in the corner of the sitting room. The distraction seemed to do the redhead some good as she cheered up considerably afterwards. The teens were congregated in the sitting room when Fred and George entered with a board game and presented it to Harry, drawing Hermione's attention.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Fred and George congratulated as they proudly displayed the box.

"What's the game, Harry? Can I play?" Asked Ron. Fred and George grinned at each other.

"Looks like we've got our Beta testers, Gred!" Fred announced to George.

"Good idea Forge! Take a seat my lovely Victims!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked "Did you make this?" He flipped over the box to watch the pixies on the front cover dash to the other side.

"I hope it's not something dangerous," Hermione interrupted, closing her book and approaching. "Mrs Weasley will have your heads if anyone gets hurt today."

"Nope! What we have here is clean family fun, promise!"

The next few minutes found Harry, Ron and Hermione each take a seat at the table in the corner. Fred opened the box and George laid out the pieces. The board was a large flat black square with some decals. With a wave of Fred's wand, the centre of the board raised upwards an inch into a dais where a small silver metal cage popped into existence. A yellow carpet rolled out from under three sides of it and extended out to each player. Harry and Ron smirked at each other, this was going to be fun!

Fred busied himself by placing a little metal figurine in front of each of them. Immediately, the silver figurines started to change before their eyes, the metal appearing to bubble and morph until they transfigured into miniature versions of the players, and two floating semi-transparent numbers appeared above them. One number was green with the letters MP, and one red followed by the letter LP. Little Harry straightened his robes and glasses before flicking Harry a thumbs up.

George picked up a deck of cards and put them onto the top of the cage. With a flick of his wand, the cards shuffled themselves into four piles, one in the centre and three around them. Out of each deck one card whooshed over and landed in front of each player, so each player had a starting hand of four cards.

George rubbed his hands together in excitement giving Fred a nod.

"Ok, so the rules are simple," Fred explained, "the Red number above your Hero's head is your Life Points. The green one is how many Magic Points you have to spend. The goal of the Game is to be the last person with LP remaining."

George continued, "each round, you pick up a card free from the middle deck. The three surrounding decks are Spells, Upgrades and Chance, those cost 2 Magic per card and you can buy as many of those as you want in any round, so long as you have the magic to pay for them."

"The middle deck contains Minion cards. Each one has a different Magic cost to play and can do damage to the Heroes summoned minions, or the Heroes Life Points directly. And that's it! Have fun."

Hermione immediately began looking at her cards and taking in what she had. Ron and Harry took from her example, as all three metal Heroes walked down the yellow carpets and into the cage in the middle.

Harry's starting hand was diverse. It contained Minions he could play, one spell and an upgrade. Each card had a picture, a Magic cost number and a description of the ability.

"Ron, you're first." Fred announced as he and George began to circle them, observing each player.

"Hang on!" Harry interrupted looking above him. "Why does my Hero only have 80LP and Ron and Hermione have 100 each?"

"You're the Chosen One, Harry. You're bound to have a shorter Life Expectancy than the rest of us" George explained cheerily.

"What a horrible thing to say!" Hermione argued, horrified.

Fred and George shrugged "No less true though! So Ronikins, what will you play first?" They asked changing the subject.

Ron picked up a card from the middle and frowned in concentration before he placed down a card in front of him on the carpet. A tiny blue pixie poofed into existence and zoomed down the podium and into the cage. The green Magic number of above Ron's head changed from one to zero. Fred nodded and looked to Hermione expectantly, who picked up a card.

"If you don't spend your Magic Points then does it roll over into the next turn?"

Fred grinned delighted "Yes, yes it does!"

Hermione nodded and sat back to examine her cards. Harry's little figure turned to him expectantly.

Harry picked up a card. He then played a Galleon spell, which gained him one extra Magic to spend this turn, per the description. He then placed down a House Elf for two Magic points. The House Elf marched into the centre and immediately began to chase Ron's pixie with a fly swatter. When he caught it, the pixie exploded sending out a cloud of blue dust.

"Wicked!" Ron coughed, as he wafted away the smoke with his hand.

"What kind of charms are you using for this? Is there the bottomless charm for the decks? These look like Chocolate Frog cards, are they modified?" Hermione fired questions at the twins.

While Fred and George began to answer her, Ron picked up a card. He gifted Harry's House Elf a sock who started to cry before it disappeared in a pop. He then summoned his own House Elf.

The game continued each player picking up a card, playing a character or a spell before attacking and ending their turn. With the exception of Hermione, who Harry noticed was collecting a lot of cards and well as an ever growing green number above her head.

By round seven, Ron was winning. He had 30LP, an Unspeakable in the cage and it was his turn. He picked up a card and played a Dementor. Harry's Hero immediately took a step back against the bars of the cage and eyed it wearily. The Dementor and Unspeakable then attacked Harry and Hermione's Heroes, dealing fifteen damage apiece and bringing the red numbers above their heads down further. He crossed his arms pleased and sat back looking at Hermione in a challenge.

Harry thought Hermione's metal Hero looked far too smug for her remaining Life Points.

Hermione took an upgrade card before she skipped a turn. This earned a frown from Ron who was looking at her suspiciously. His Hero was blowing raspberries at her.

Harry contemplated his next action. He picked up a card and cast the cloak of invisibility, which gained him immunity from the next round and ended his turn. This earned a hum of approval from Fred who was watching him.

The next round, Ron went for the kill. He gave his characters double health, before making their attack equal to that number and he attacked their Life Points directly. This brought Hermione down to 5LP. Harry - luckily - was immune as he only had 1LP left.

This was the moment Hermione had waited for. She cast a Patronus spell, banishing Ron's Dementor, who disappeared. She gave the unspeakable a new assignment, who left the board absorbed in the long parchment in front of him. Despite Ron's arguments, she then used all of her remaining stored Magic to Summon a Sorcerer who sent out a blast attacking all characters. It wiped the board of the remaining minions, and blew Ron's Hero out of the cage who went rolling. Then the Sorcerer went on the hunt for Harry's invisible Hero.

Ron stared dumfounded, ignoring the whoops from George and Fred. His Hero gestured rudely up at him and walked over to the box and jumped back in. Hermione failed to hide a smile watching that and all out giggled now at Ron's sour expression.

Harry stared at the dark cloaked figure on the board which glided ominously around the cage, as it searched for Harry's Hero who was still hidden under the cloak. On Harry's next card, his Hero de-cloaked so it could attack. This earned immediate attention from the menacing figure with remarkably familiar red eyes. Harry cast the Seal of Solomon spell card, a Possession Spell with a six pointed star symbol which seemed oddly familiar to Harry.

Hermione made a disbelieving noise as her Sorcerer stood beside Harry's figurine. The two high fived one another before they turned their wands on Hermione's hero, who was outnumbered instantly, threw down her wand and held up her hands in surrender.

"Well done, Harry!" George and Fred both clapped him on the shoulder in congratulations.

Hermione laughed and nodded "That was actually a lot of fun".

The teenagers laughed for a time over the game. Hermione questioned Fred and George on how they had created it while Ron immediately started to breeze through the cards, taking delight in calling them out. Harry had to admit that the game was an impressive piece of magic and creativity from the Twins.

"Neville enters the Hall of Prophecy, if you're Harry you've gained immunity to prophecies this game." Ron grinned at him before he frowned at the next card.

"Oi! Fred, George what the hell is this?!" Ron asked before holding up a card which clearly showed Ron on a broom. Fred snatched it out of his hand, before he blew on it and wiped it clean of smudges.

"It's a miracle. Ron's wins the Gryffindor the Quidditch cup, lose your Luck Potion if you're holding one." Fred shrugged at Ron's outraged expression. "What?! Just because miracles are a Muggle concept, we can't include them?"

Ron glared and put the cards down before he left table in favour of the chess board in the corner. Fred winked at Harry before he shuffled the card back into the deck with care.

Shortly afterwards, it was time to get ready for the wedding ceremony. Harry had taken a double dose of the Polyjuice potion he'd been provided and now posed as 'Cousin Barney', a distant Weasley relative from Molly's side. Harry's red hair was short and unkept, his frame a good deal bulkier than he was used to which made his formal clothing feel tight.

The normally unkept back garden full of chickens and muddy pairs of boots strewn about was now immaculate. In the centre of the garden was a large white marquee. From the entrance ran two rows of white rose bushes that framed the white carpet leading into it. Inside the marquee was a large table in a U-shape that ran three sides of the tent. In the middle were six round tables with chairs covered in a white and gold table cloth.

Harry was tying balloons to the archway where the carpet began when a screech alerted him to Hedwig's arrival. She landed on the delicate chair beside him, her talons biting into the soft wood of the chair back and Harry rushed to relieve her of the letter in her curved beak. She took flight back to the house once he did. Had turned the envelope over and noticed Dumbledore's hand written script on the cover.

He sat down on the chair Hedwig had vacated and Harry opened the letter, knowing his familiar would not have brought him anything that would harm him. Inside was Dumbledore's customary neat scribble.

'Harry,

A spy in Voldemort's ranks has informed us that the Death Eaters are planning attacks at a number of locations this evening, and although they didn't indicate The Burrow directly in their missive, however it would seem to be the logical choice. I will be along shortly to collect you and escort you back to Grimmauld Place. I've sent a separate note to Arthur and Molly, and will discuss with you once I arrive.

The password is Beetles.

Stay safe!

Sincerely

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Shock hit Harry hard and he unseated himself clumsily and hastily made his way back to the burrow. At the house, Arthur, Molly and family were directing guests to the temporary floos that had been setup for the event. Fleur was standing in the corner talking to her parents. They were gesturing and speaking quickly in French, their tones less than pleased.

Hermione elbowed Ron as she spotted Harry. "Harry! Thank goodness. Dumbledore sent a message that the Death Eaters are planning an attack. Mr and Mrs Weasley are busy trying to send out emergency messages to all the guests to tell them that the event has been moved".

Harry was flabbergasted

"We're moving it to Fleur's parent's place in Nice. The floos have been redirected so if any more guests come here, they'll be sent there instead," Ron explained. Well, that explained the arguing French couple in the corner, he reasoned.

Harry held up his letter drawing attention.

"From Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded "I guess I'll catch up with guys later."

"What? Why?!" Ron yelled outraged.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Hermione snapped frustrated at the red head. "If they are targeting Harry, then Polyjuice isn't going to fool them, is it? Not if they have demons with them."

Harry shook his head "It's better if I'm nowhere near this event," he reasoned. "Order headquarters is the safest place right now. Dumbledore is coming to escort me himself."

They were interrupted by a popping to their right. Everyone was alert at once but Dumbledore appeared at the boundary of the wards and strode through. Knowing the wards were in place to detect intruders, they relaxed somewhat. Dumbledore approached them as Molly and Arthur were busy conversing in the corner with Madame and Monsieur Delacour.

"Good evening, Harry. Mr Weasley, Ms Granger." He nodded at them over his half-moon spectacles. "Do you like the Beetles on my robes today, Harry?"

Harry nodded ignoring the bewildered expressions on Ron and Hermione's faces.

"Oh Albus! You've arrived, good!" Molly returned as Fleur pushed her parents into the floo and they disappeared in a mass of green flames. "Is it true then?" She asked concerned "The Death Eaters were planning to attack us?"

"Indeed, Molly. The information is from a trusted source. Lucius Malfoy has taken over the Inner Circle and plans to attack at the wedding." Molly covered her mouth aghast and Mr Weasley frowned.

"We're all set here, Albus, but shouldn't we call the affair off altogether-"

"Not at all, Arthur. These are troubling times and we should prioritize the good moments when we can get them. The last minute move will be all that's required. Now I really must be off." He looked at Harry, "we shouldn't linger any more than we have to. Come, Harry," he gestured.

"Stay safe and don't worry about me," he told Ron and Hermione. "I'll be expecting a piece of that Snitch cake, by the way."

Harry turned and followed Dumbledore to the boundary, where the headmaster waited patiently for him outside the glistening translucent security wards. "I must say, Harry. The disguise is very convincing. If I didn't know to look for the letter in your hand, I wouldn't have known it was you at all."

"Er, thanks sir," he offered, glancing back at The Burrow and hoping everyone inside that he loved remained safe.

"Sir, the Death Eaters, won't they destroy the Weasleys house?" Harry asked impatiently.

"No, Harry. The Ministry has been alerted to the threat and will send Aurors to guard it. And as Lucius is well ingrained in the ministry, he will learn that the event has been moved and there would be little benefit to doing so."

"But sir, how did you know-" he stopped as Dumbledore raised a hand.

"I will explain when we arrive." Harry nodded and took hold of the arm that was offered to him. They disappeared in a loud pop.


	3. Chater 3 - A Dark Deterrent

Chapter 3

When they landed with a rude abrupt stop, Harry expected the see the street that contained rows of Victorian terraced houses, so he was taken aback when he looked up at the Impressive black roth iron Gates to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry instead.

“A small detour, Harry” the headmaster answered the unasked question, before he waved an aged hand in front of him and the large stone boars atop the pillars came to life with a sprinkling of dust.

The Winged beasts stood to attention at the silent command and the metal gate groaned heavily as it swung open to admit them entrance. 

Looking up Harry felt his heart sore in his chest with happiness. 

In the distance the castle the stood watch, positioned like a sentinel at the top of the hill above the grounds, and surrounded by the Dark Forests that bordered it. 

The ancient structure exuded powerful magic and even from this distance Harry could feel it lap over him in waves, enticing him closer. Home, it seemed to hum to him, and he took a filling contented breath. 

Dumbledore smiled at him from his side, his eyes sparkling with understanding like he too felt this way about the school.

In union they walked through the gates and past the translucent and barely visible walls of Hogwarts grounds and up the path. Dumbledore paused again at the great entrance to unlock it as he had done with the gates.

“We’ve arrived earlier than most of the staff. School has been closed since the summer, so I’m afraid the Great Hall and the kitchens are still sealed. However, the House elves are in attendance, so we can dine in my office for lunch”. 

“You don’t live here over the summer, Sir?”, Harry asked surprised.

“No, Harry. The school closes down over the summer. The staff and the students return to their homes and families”. 

They made their way up to the Seventh floor via the moving staircases, which sprung to life when they approached, seemly woken from their summer sleep. 

On the Seventh floor they Approach the mean looking stone gargoyle who sprang aside as Dumbledore gave the password. It seemed the headmaster’s quirk of using Wizarding confectionary had not changed.   
As it moved it revealed the twisting staircase that lead to the office.

Fawkes was perched atop his perch when they entered, his head tucked under his left wing. When he sensed them, he emerged and thrilled at them musically in greeting. 

Dumbledore took a seat and gestured to the seat in front of him. Harry did so looking around the cluttered office, taking in the various trinkets and magical items. 

All of the portraits hanging on the walls were empty with the exception of one young girl with dark hair carrying a basket standing on long winding road. She hung on a wall behind the headmaster chair, beside the door that presumably lead to the mans sleeping quarters and watched them curiously. 

Dumbledore summoned a tea set to his left and with a tap of his wand, stream poured out of the spout. Harry watched as Dumbledore’s aged bitten hands offered him and cup which he took. The Headmaster then sat back and nursed his own teacup. 

The man gazed at him with contemplative bright blue eyes hidden behind his half-moon spectacles.

“Sir, what are we doing at Hogwarts, are we not going to Grimmauld place?” Harry asked.

“All in good time, Harry. Before we do…” He put his teacup down and leaning back pulled open a sliding draw within the desk. 

From it he extracted an item, and placed the heavy metal object on the table between them. Harry moved closer for better look. 

“Tell me, do you remember this symbol?”

Harry leaned forward to examine the pendant in front of him with the Six Pointed Star Symbol. It was true that he’d never seen the heavy metal amulet before, but the symbol...

“The Incubus in Privet Drive, it wore a symbol like this on its head” Harry shook his head, “What is it?”.

“A lead, my boy,” Dumbledore smiled at him but the smile did not reach his eyes, and he slid the heavy chain back to himself and placed it back inside his drawer.

“It’s long been associated with possession and the afterlife but in more recent times its become a symbol of Guardianship, and Protection” he sobered then, “it may yet tell us who attacked the Dursleys”. 

“Voldemort attacked the Dursleys” Harry offered.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Enter” Dumbledore called out.

A man dressed in robes entered then, and greeted the headmaster. He was probably six-foot-tall. His blonde hair was short, and to the point and bluey-silver eyes caught the light of the room.

“Ah, please come in Professor”, Dumbledore rose from his chair and gestured him forward with a hand. 

“Harry Potter, I’d like you to meet Professor Luxor Isaacs. Professor Lux will be one of four house tutors this year heading up career guidance at Hogwarts”.

Surprised at hearing that, Harry stood and greeted the man with a handshake.

“Nice to meet you professor”, Harry greeted him.

The hand was hot, more than was normal, like he was boiling under his skin and Harry expected to see a sheen of sweat on his brow, but the man was cool and collected. Icy blue eyes, flecked with Silver slid over him in an appraisal, analysing and calculating. 

A moment later his lips turned up into a warm smile. 

“And you, Harry. I expect we’ll be seeing more of each other this year. Forgive the intrusion headmaster,” he turned to Dumbledore “but there seems to be some confusion about where my office is located. Unless the corridor has wondered off” he smiled, jokingly.

Dumbledore waved a dismissive hand.

“Not unheard of! The Seventh floor can be temperamental. If you pay the portrait of the knight with the broadsword a compliment, he’ll be willing to help you find it, I’m sure”.

Silvery-blue eyes widened slightly but the man nodded politely. 

“Yes, of course. I should have guessed” he said, with an underlying sarcasm that reminded Harry of Snape. He accepted the tray of Lemon drops that was presented to him.

As the headmaster took a seat, the new professor made a gesture of wandless magic and levitated the treat to fawks, who disappeared the evidence with a snap of his beak.

The man shared a cheeky yet secretive wink with Harry, that reminded Harry of Sirius. Sending a pang of familiarity in that moment. 

“If you’d like to remain for a few more minutes Professor, we have something to discuss”.

The new professors gaze flickered to Harry. 

“Yes, of course”, he agreed and brushed his cloak out to the side, so as not to crease it. He took a seat beside Harry. 

“I’ve invited Professor Luxor here to Hogwarts this year to teach career guidance, Harry” Dumbledore addressed him. 

“Have you put any thought into what career you wish to pursue when you leave Hogwarts this year”, Dumbledore asked.

“I want to be an Auror, Professor. Like my dad was”.  
Dumbledore’s blue eyes took on a thoughtful crease, hearing that and the man nodded slightly, steepling his fingers Infront of him.

“I wonder if you might consider a different position at the ministry, Harry. One that might give you an advantage in battle?”.

Harry tweaked an eyebrow at that. 

“I need to learn to fight, Sir” He explained, “what better position is there than an Auror for that?”.

“An Unspeakable”, Lux spoke up.

Harry fell silent hearing that. He knew that Unspeakables were a secretive sect within the ministry that managed the Department of Mysteries including the Death Chamber. He shivered internally remember the inky blackness of the Veil with the whispering voices that beckoned to him from within. 

“Harry, the Unspeakables leverage branches of magic that would give you an edge when facing Voldemort. You will receive this training nowhere else in the Wizarding world” Dumbledore informed him, his voice dropping an octave in seriousness “Professor Luxor’s guidance can offer you a type of protection that being an Auror never could”. 

“Such as what, Sir?” Harry asked Luxor, trying his best to keep the scepticism out of his voice.

“Immunity from the Imperious curse” the Professor spoke up “…or mind manipulations of any kind for that matter. Including Legilimency” he continued seeing Harrys eyes widen. 

“I cannot divulge the secrets of my trade until you agree to become my apprentice, but Unspeakables are also trained in hand to hand combat techniques, as well as offensive magics. I need not tell you that its a a very lucrative field of study, infused with powerful magics. This is a lifelong commitment however, and it takes years to become accomplished. This is not an offer to be taken lightly”. 

The man paused for the information.

Dumbledore spoke up then. 

“Professor Luxor doesn’t say this is discourage you, Harry. The decision is yours to make”.

Harry nodded, thinking it over. He could just imagine Ron’s face now when he told him that he wouldn’t be going to the academy with him. 

“If it takes years Sir, how is training to be an Unspeakable, now going to help me in the short run?” he asked the Silver eyed man.

The blue eyes grew hard then, Harry noticed the Silver became more pronounced as the man spoke. 

“You will work hard, every day. We will put you on an accelerating regime but in exchange, under my tutelage you must promise to give me your all!   
Do that, and you will become a force to be reckoned with”.

Harry was taken aback at the passion in the mans speech. He didn’t doubt that the man believed what he said. 

Harry’s brow furrowed as he realised the man’s true purpose for being at Hogwarts was to train him and he turned to Dumbledore to confirm his suspicions. The Blue twinkling gaze met his green expectantly. 

“I would not recommend this for you, unless I felt that it would increase your chances of survival greatly, Harry” Dumbledore spoke, his mouth set in a firm line and worry creasing his brow. “Just promise me that you will at least consider it”.

After a beat, he nodded.

“I’d like some time to think on it, if that’s ok?”

“Very well, we’ll speak again, tomorrow” Luxor nodded, and he stood up giving Harry and the headmaster a respectful incline of his head he left the office. 

“Its fortunate that he stopped by, especially with the school still being closed”, Harry offered meeting the knowing blue eyes. 

“Oh, it was no accident! The seventh floor corridor is home to more than one sentient room. When I felt his presence in the Castle, I simply sent his door a request to hide itself until we were done” he chuckled at Harry’s dumbfounded look, and added… 

“Not to worry! The portrait of Sir Cadogan will know the new location, I’m almost positive”.

8888888888888888888

After a brief luncheon, which consisted of cucumber sandwiches and pumpkin juice, Dumbledore and Harry travelled by floo network to Grimmauld place. 

Harry went first, stumbling unstylishly out of the grate, and quickly stepping aside for, who followed soon after. 

Not wasting time, Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him forward towards the hall door. His hand wrapped around the ornate looking dusty handle and he turned it. 

The dull Victorian decor of Grimmauld place greeted them before a loud wail broke the silence. 

Harry stepped back in horror as ghostly spectral Dumbledore appeared out of the adjacent wall and came hurtling at them, face twisted in anger and fingers curled like claw in an effort to grab them.

He took a step back only to be halted by Dumbledore’s hand on his shoulder, who stepped forward and banished the ghostly apparition with a wave of his hand, which dematerialized an inch from Harrys face.

“So Sorry about that, Harry. I rather forgot I had put that there”.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but the sudden creaking of the kitchen door, and the light of a wand stopped him, causing him to squint in the darkness. 

His eyes adjusted to make out the silhouette. Standing in the kitchen doorway was Severus Snape.

The man looked ruff. He held his leg out at a funny angle, giving his posture an awkward tilt to it and he sported cuts and bruises over his face and hands, the worst being a black eye which with his dark beady eyes made his look like a panda bear. Snorting inwardly at comparing Snape to a panda bear he noted that the mans hooked nose was still as crooked and large as ever.

The man’s eyes narrowed on Harry and too late he remembered that Snape was a Legilimense. 

Dumbledore started forward and passed Snape into the kitchen.

Snape waited by the door, and stared down his nose at him. As Harry reached the door the man let it go and proceeded to limp into the kitchen, leaving Harry to catch the door before it hit him. 

Seriously? he thought with irritation. 

When he entered the kitchen, Harry was surprised to see Draco Malfoy sitting at the table and halted in his step, taken aback at how terrible the Malfoy heir looked. 

His pale skin stood in stark contrast to the deep dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks appeared sunken and gaunt.

Harry surprise was reflected back at him from Malfoys face. A moment later his chair screeched as the young man stood up to deposit his empty bowl in the sink.

Dumbledore held up a wrinkled hand to stop him. 

“You do not have to leave for our benefit Mr Malfoy” 

Draco glanced at Harry and back to the headmaster.

“I have a trunk to pack” he clarified before making his way to the door. 

Dumbledore turned his pensive gaze on the door that clicked closed softly.

“How has he been?” Dumbledore asked, quietly still staring at the door to the hall. 

“As well as one might expect from a boy who just lost his mother” Snape started, sarcastically. 

“I’ve spoken to him as requested. Draco doesn’t believe that Lucius would be in league with demons so how sure are you that there were demons present at Privet Drive? I certainly hope we are not relying on Potters extensive knowledge on the subject” Snape offered, sneering at Harry from across the table, with stained teeth.

“I witnessed the memory myself Severus” Dumbledore offered, drawing Snape beady black eyes back to him.

“Lucius clearly intended to destroy Voldemort’s body, but he did not succeed. Voldemort was not only betrayed by his followers but he was also bitten by an Incubus. I have it on good authority that the Death Eaters are following Lucius Malfoys orders now. What concerns me most however, is that Lucius spoke of hunting down Voldemort’s Horcruxes”.

Snape’s eyes snapped to Harry and back to the headmaster. He frowned.

“If you’re going to ask me to teach the boy occlumency again, then I’ll save you the trouble. He lacks both the presence of mind and the intelligence required for the mind arts”.

“Ah, well that might be a tad redundant if all goes according to plan. I don’t believe Harry will be in need of those skills, in the future,” Dumbledore gazed knowingly at Harry.

“Explain” Snape muttered suspiciously.

“Harry has been offered an apprenticeship as an Unspeakable. If he accepts then his mind will be an impenetrable fortress, that not even you could read”.

Snape frowned, 

“Then what is it, Albus. Out with it! Is it not enough that I put my life on the line for the boy again and again? Need I remind you that his idiocy almost got me killed at that muggle infested house of his?”.

“Just because I wasn’t willing to be a coward and leave the others to die you mean, like you wanted to?” Harry spat back, fully meaning to have it out with the sour man, but the anger that ignited in Snape eyes, and way his long nostril flared gave him pause.

“Harry” Dumbledore cautioned.

“They were there to protect you, you idiot child! Your inability to follow orders almost got us killed. For some of us, it did!”

“Severus…” Dumbledore muttered, disapprovingly. 

“If you all stopped treating me like a damn child, and stopped trying to protect me, then things like that wouldn’t happen!” Harry hit back.

“Face it, Potter! People just die around you. Ask your Aunt, oh wait, you can’t…because she dead”, the man hissed and seeing Harry flinch he continued to drive the point home, “Come to think of it, so is your cousin, and your Uncle, and Alastair Moody…”.

“That’s enough, both of you!” Dumbledore cut through, shaking his head. “this arguing isn’t getting us anywhere” Dumbledore only muttered the words, but the anger is his voice was enough to temper the potion master who still breathed heavily, clearly trying to calm down.

Harry glared at the man with hatred, preferring that to the hallow feeling in his chest. 

“Just get on with it Albus. I have a potion to make and an angsty godson in mourning to deal with. He lost somebody too, you might remember that” 

Once again Harry was reminded that Draco had lost his mother. No wonder the blonde looked so pale and gaunt. 

“The school won’t open for another week. And the Burrow is not safe. With Voldemorts whereabouts unknown, its best for Harry to stay here for the duration of the summer holidays. I simply ask that you extend your guardianship to him for the remainder of his stay here”.

“Sir…” Harry began but Dumbledore silenced him with a gesture of his hand and a firm look. 

Snape regarded the man for a moment more before he stood up. 

“Fine, so long as the boy stays out of my way and out from under my feet,” he emphasised the point with a look at Harry, “…then I will babysit another snot-nosed brat”.

Dumbledore nodded and stood up but slipped slightly before he corrected himself. Snape and Harry both frowned seeing that but neither said anything as the man collected himself. 

“Forgive me, its been a long week and sleep has evaded me, as of late. I’m afraid these old bones need a rest. Good bye Harry, I’ll see you at Hogwarts within the week. I hope you’ll have a decision for me by then”. 

He smiled kindly over his half-moon spectacles as Harry nodded. And he left the room closely followed by Snape. At the sound of the front door closing, Harry entered the hallway and sneaking past the portrait of Sirius mother he made his way up the creaking staircase to the first floor.

The double room to his left had a sliver of light coming out from under the door. That option clearly taken, Harry turned his attention to the other side of the landing where a sequence of locks were fastened on the door.

A pungent viscous smell oozed out that caused Harrys nose to crinkle in disgust, and he moved away to the third level staircase. If Snape was situating himself on this level then Harry didn’t want a room here.

As he reached the top of the landing a flushing toilet drew his attention and light filled the hall as Draco Malfoy opened the bathroom door and stepped out in a towel.

The blonde halted in his steps, when he spotted Harry and his gaze hardened. 

Harry’s mouth opened in surprise seeing just how emaciated the normally lean and healthy boy had become. His ribs poked out in places, the collar bones had a sucked in appearance as did his cheeks and the towel that he clung to so tightly was pinched around a very thin waste. 

“See something you like, Potter?”

Harry came out of his stupor and reflected on what the blonde had said. As he took it in the words, doubt flickered through Malfoys eyes.

“What? No, I…” Harry trailed off because he had just spotted the small cluster of line white lines that ran parallel down the inside of Draco’s wrist. Whiter still than the pale skin tone they stood out like silvery impressions. 

Draco seemed to take note of where Harrys eyes had strayed to, and moved his wrist out of Harry view. He pushed passed Harry, shouldering him in the process.

“Seriously Potter, could you be any creepier?”, he huffed nastily before the disappeared into the door beside them and slammed it shut.

Harry paused for a moment to consider whether he should tell Snape or Dumbledore what he had just seen, but then thought better it. Dumbledore looked like he had enough to be dealing with and Snape probably already knew.

With a niggling guilt Harry turned his attention back to finding a room. As he pushed open the door to Sirius room he felt a pang of sadness looking around. 

The room boasted a very generous mahogany four poster bed that stretch up to the high ceilings, and a similar coloured formal writing desk sat poised in the corner under a bookshelf of green, brown and red tombs. Light spilled in from the tall thin Victorian windows and a door on the right lead to a large walk-in wardrobe. On the wall to harry left, just beside the door frame hung the familiar Black Family crest, adorned in gold filigree and filled with the names of the black descendants, scrawled in elegant black calligraphy. 

Harry’s trunk was situated at the foot of the bed. The Owl cage was empty and ajar meaning Hedwig had allowed herself out in favour of a flight. 

Harry sat down on the stringy mattress and ran his hand over the cotton duvet. He sighed as he realised her was stuck here for the better half of a week with only Malfoy and Snape for company.

His thoughts returned back to Malfoy and what he had seen. That night his dreams were filled with glowing blue eyes, sharp obsidian teeth and flashes of green.

8888888888888888888

The week passed slowly and Harry managed to avoid Draco and Snape almost entirely except for the odd time, when one of them would enter the living room or kitchen and spot Harry loitering, in which case they turned and left.

It was on the sixth day, the day before school term that Harry was awoken by two voices arguing in an upstairs room.

He frowned and reached across to the nightstand for his glasses, and rubbed his eyes tiredly before placing them on. Harrys forehead crinkled as he tuned the voices in.

They clearly belonged to Snape and Malfoy, whatever it was it sounded nasty. 

Harry contemplated staying in the bed but when he heard the sound of glass breaking and the thump of a body hitting something like a wardrobe, he quickly got up to investigate.

Pulling his shirt over his head, he opened the door. Squinting at the light being cast from the door down the hallway to his right, he stepped out toward it. He could see shadows dancing on the carpets just outside the bathroom.

When he reached the door however his shock overrode his sleep addled brain.

Snape was laying unceremoniously on the titled bathroom floor, supressing a resisting a half-naked Draco Malfoy in his arms, who was clad only in a towel and holding a blooded knife in his hand which they were wrestling over. 

An alarming amount of blood seeped from the young man left wrist, and pooled around them in a grim halo against the white floor. 

Snape gritted his teeth as Draco made to free himself.

“You don’t understand…”

“Don’t be a damned fool, Draco!” Snape’s eyes raised up and caught Harry’s emerald, anger in them but despite this he gritted his teeth. 

“Don’t just stand there, Potter, grab the blade!”

Harry snapped into action seizing Draco hand in a tight grasp while his finger tried for placement on the ornate handle of the thin but sharp blade, ignoring the nicks he received in the processes.

The Blonde seemed to freeze up in shock, his Silvery tired eyes widened when he realised they weren’t alone. 

The humiliation that burned red on his pale complexion then twisted to hatred on his face, as Harry took advantage of Draco’s surprise and successfully whipped the blade away. 

Reaching up to the sink Harry dropped the blade down the drain, for good measure and then grabbed a white flannel face cloth from the basin. 

He wet the cloth under a cold tap and bent down, trying to press it hard against the open wound. 

Surprisingly the blonde didn’t pull away, his calculating tired eyes watched the movement, seemingly resigned.

“Wrap it tight, Potter” Snape sent him the instruction, reaching into his pocket with great effort and pulling out a potion vile from his pocket, uncorking the lid with his thumb. 

Draco turned his head away as the glass vile pressed to his lips, causing Snape to growl in frustration, Harry snapped the glass vile from his potion stained fingers, and leaned forward.

“It won’t help,” he met the Silvery eyes that looked at him, “the cutting won’t take the pain away” Harry clarified. 

The blonde’s eyes fixed on him, and he huffed with distain but he’d stopped struggling in Snape’s arms.

“It’s not what you think, what either of you think…I wasn’t trying to hurt myself”, he argued.

Harry frowned, and lifted the glass to his lips again.

“Take the damned vile, Malfoy. Then I can go back to bed, and you can explain to Snape why you did or didn’t do it”.

This time when the Grey eyes met his there was a glint of the old Malfoy in them. The blonde opened his mouth and allowed Harry to pour the liquid in.   
One, two, three gulps and Harry withdrew the empty glass container, he stoppering it and then placed it on the sink board. 

Then he hooked a hand under Dracos arm pit and lifted him from into a standing position, pulling him off of the Potion Master who soon followed suit.

Draco glared at the cold damp cloth against the now healing wound. 

As the potion master gained his standing, his dark onyx eyes fixed on Draco, glittering dangerously.

“Explain, and make it good”, he hissed with venom.

“It’s the only way that I can see her…,” He explained, and looking at the blank expressions of the two others he rolled him eyes. 

“I really wasn’t trying to kill myself” he told Snape. “I was bloodletting”.

“Necromancy! Draco Malfoy, of all the stupid things you’ve done…” Snape pinched the bridge of his large crooked nose. “What would your father say if he heard about this?”

“Where do think I learned it from?” Draco sneered back.

“Putting aside the obvious danger you’ve placed yourself in by doing this, I have to ask…How do you even know it’s working”

“Because it does” Malfoy cut across. 

“My mother, she comes to me. Severus, I can see her, speak to her”.

“Merlin, give me strength! How do you know it’s her that you’re speaking to…hm? Necromancy is unpredictable. You’re basically casting a net. The chances of your actually reaching her and not some malevolent spirit is minimal. Non-existent, if she’s actually crossed over”.

“It’s her,” Draco spat back, determination in his grey eyes. “We talk, and she knows things. Things nobody else would. It’s definitely her”.

Harry had been listening intently to the pair argue, and unbidden thoughts started to come to him. Thoughts of cutting himself and seeing Sirius again, his parents...

“Don’t tell me that it hasn’t crossed your mind, Severus…that you didn’t think about it when you lost your mud blood”. 

The loud smack that rang out in the small bathroom startled Harry out of his thoughts. 

Snape towered over the blonde, who’s hand was pressed to his cheek, eyes wide with shock on the man who’d actually stuck him.

“Don’t!”, the man poked him in the chest with his finger, earning a glare from the blonde boy, who closed his mouth and held his tongue looking suddenly contrite.

“Sorry”, he muttered sullenly.

Satisfied with the apology, Snape straightened then and turned his dark gaze on Harry, still standing there.

“You will not mention a word of this to anyone, Potter. Do you understand me?” 

Harry nodded, and the man rounded back on Draco, who eyeballed him darkly.

“And you! You will not attempt this foolishness again. Invoking demons will not bring back Narcissa. She’s gone. The quicker you accept it the sooner you can move on with your life”.

Draco glared silently through narrowed eyes. Snape didn’t wait for a response and he turned in a swirl of his robes and left the bathroom. Draco huffed at his retreat.

Silvery-Grey eyes slid to Harrys and a nasty smirk tilted his mouth. 

“Enjoying the view?” he sneered.

“Get stuffed, Malfoy”, Harry muttered, a sudden embarrassed blush strained his cheek. He made to leave the bathroom and go back to his room.

“Potter,” the quiet voice stopped him. 

Draco considered him, hand still pressed to his reddened cheek.

“Thanks” he offered, the words looking like they tasted wrong on his tongue. 

“Don’t mention it,” he turned to leave only to pause, His hand on the doorframe, and looked back again to make a point, “I mean it, Malfoy. Don’t mention it…ever!”. 

Harry returned to his room and lay down. After a few minutes he heard Draco clamber out of the bathroom, and the click of a light switch. It was later still when the sound of boots on carpet reached him and the click of a door closing beside his sounded from outside his door. 

Harry turned over to let sleep take him resigned to ask Hermione when he saw her tomorrow about what he’d witnessed.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Malfoy Mystery

Chapter 4

The next day they took the floo to Hogwarts, headmasters office. Thankfully Harry was able to avoid awkward conversation with Snape and Draco and he immediately headed down the grounds to greet the arriving students who had pulled up in the Thestral drawn carriages.

A huge mill of students had already disembarked and Harry watched the string of bodies for a familiar head of red hair or the bushy brunette.

Harry watched as Hagrid stepped forward from the lake. He gathered the small first years to him and directed them to the dinghy's in the water lit by magical lanterns. The scene brought back Harry's own memories of arriving at Hogwarts for the first time.

Harry startled as a shoulder connected with his painfully and brought him out of his reminiscing. It was followed closely by a second that almost threw him off balance. He managed to avoid a third by stepping to the side, and he glared at the Seventh-year students in green robes that smirked as they passed him on their way up the path.

He took an extra step backwards for good measure.

A sudden gush of hot air on the back of his neck, followed by a loud snort caused Harry to stiffen. He looked tentatively back and up into the black shining eyes and skeletal face of a Thestral. The creature so close they were practically nose to nose.

It was three heads taller than him, stretching well over an impressive seven-foot-tall and the thin translucent skin that stretched over its skeleton thinned frame stretched further as its nostrils flared and it smelled the air around them.

Harry had been close to Thestrals before, the DA had ridden one to the ministry of Magic in fifth year to rescue Sirius but this one smelled bad, and Harrys nose crinkled at the pungent stench of decay that came from its breath. Perhaps this one was sick?

The Thestrals hairy chin tickled the skin at the collar of his robes as it nibbled at his shirt. Harry raised a hand to pet it, cupping the nose and jaw between his palms as Luna had thought him.

The skin was velvety soft in parts but hard where the bones almost protruded. Harry could make out Intelligence reflected back at him from its black eyes.

He turned his attention back on the carriages and caught sight of Ron and Hermione stepping out of the vehicles. Ron spotted him a moment later, being two heads taller than Hermione, he pointed him out. Harry's stomach churned anxiously as they made their way towards him.

His attention was drawn away however as the Thestral reared its head out of his grasp, and its hoof pawed the ground in clear agitation.

Sensing someone beside him, Harry looked up to see professor Luxor. The blonde haired, Silvery eyed man was gazing between him and the Thestral with interest. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a morsel of food and held it out. The hand contained a sliver of dried meat that looked like jerky to Harry.

The Black eyes wide with fear continued to stare back at the Professor though and the Thestral made no move to accept the gift. By the distance the professor was keeping from strong powerful legs and hooves, Harry guessed Lux was afraid of the creature too. Flattened ears were a dead giveaway that the beast might attack him.

"Here," Lux presented the gift to Harry and followed with "Go on, they love rabbit"

Harry took the meat from Lux hand, and cautiously presented it to the Thestral with a flat hand, so as not to get bitten by the large teeth, and no longer sure he wanted to be doing so as the eyes were still glued to the man beside him. However the soft yet hairy snout grazed over his hand, and Harry watched in morbid fascination as the thin skin around its jaws became so transparent that he could see the meat being grinded into a paste, the long black tongue swallowing it.

"Unspeakables have a long and complicated history with Thestrals" the man spoke softly so as not to be overheard.

"The magics we practice leave a taint on us, that they dislike it. It makes it hard for us to get close to them, which is a pity considering we need their blood" Luxor told him and turned his Silver eyes on Harry.

"I had heard from Hagrid that you had a way with creatures, I'll not be disappointed, I see".

Harry shrugged "I guess you could say that".

Lux studied him.

"Have you had time to think about my proposal?"

"No Sorry, not yet. I wanted to speak to my friends about it first. That's ok, right? I mean professor Dumbledore said it would be".

"Of course, as I said this is not a decision to be taken lightly. The career you will undertake later will bind you for life. I'm glad you have close friends that you can confide in. That is something that I miss".

Luxor read the confusion on his face and continued.

"The vows you will undertake will prevent you from sharing with others what you will learn" He explained "And what you will learn and experience as my apprentice will impact you greatly, Harry. Perhaps even change you as a person. You'll come to learn and understand many things, that others cannot", Luxor stared at the two approaching students and placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder.

"And while there are no rules against having friends, It's only natural that having so many secrets creates distance between you. Speaking of which…"

Harry looked up just as Ron and Hermione made their way towards him, both pausing as the new professor withdrew his hand and nodded politely before moving away to approach Hagrid. As Harry watched him go, the Thestral butted his cheek encroachingly with its snout looking for more meat. Harry shielded himself from its terrible breath and stepped forward to greet Hermione and Ron.

"Is that a new professor?" Hermione asked, as they began to walk towards the gates. Her intelligent brown eyes watched the man from a distance.

"Yeah, he's the new Career Guidance Professor".

"He's taking over the six years from McGonagall?" Ron asked.

"All Seventh Year Students have Career Guidance as a subject, Ron"

"I didn't see any books on the booklist for that". The Redhead complained, probably thinking of extra exams.

Hermione shrugged "Mine were there. You should have books based on your chosen subject on the list. Perhaps there aren't any for Aurors".

Ron turned to look at him "Did you see any special books on your list Harry?"

Harry shook his head, he very much doubted there was set student reading list for Unspeakables.

"See? Harry and I are taking the same subject and he's had no books. And how come Fred and George never mentioned anything about this? Maybe you're getting confused". He said optimistically drawing a frown from the brunette.

"We have meetings with our councillor. We'll also have elective subject driven classes I expect. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History".

"Of course you did" Ron winked at Harry.

Hermione ignored the jibe.

"I guess that means we'll have the same class then, as Aurors" Ron elbowed him playfully. "Let me guess what you'll take Hermione, Muggle Studies?".

"For your information, I'm taking Healing and Politics" she said proudly.

"Actually Ron, about that…" Harry lowered his voice, "there's something we should talk about" he said drawing both their attention at once. "Not here though" Harry gave a meaningful glance around them at the passing students.

"After the feast". He promised.

"Don't tell me Snape's denied you access to his class! You got the points…" Ron went red with anger.

"What? No, nothing like that" Harry assured him, "I have something to tell you both and we need to keep it just between us. Dumbledore's orders".

Hermione and Ron shared a look at the mention of Dumbledore.

"What?" Harry asked, "What is it?"

"Well its Dumbledore mate, didn't you read the daily prophet?"

"No," Harry answered, "Why?"

"Well Dumbledores come under some heavy examination at the Ministry, Harry". Hermione explained. "Some people are saying that his involvement in the fight against You Know Who, means that he's neglecting his duties here, as Headmaster. He's been ejected from the Wizengamot and there's even speak of him getting replaced at Hogwarts, though those are just remours right now".

"I bet this is Lucius Malfoys doing", Ron offered frowning as Draco Malfoy appeared at the entrance way greeting Pansy Parkinson. "This has his slimy mitts all over it".

"There is some truth to it" Hermione admitted, looking hesitant. "I mean, under his watch a Basilisk did escape and petrify four students. Fluffy almost ate us, and the school almost closed last year because he allowed Death Eaters to invade the school".

"Yeah and there was that episode with Barti Crouch impersonating a Professor" Ron added.

Hermione nodded, gravely.

"I forgot about that one"

Harry shook his head. "If it wasn't for Dumbledore, then Voldemort would have taken over the ministry and this school, years ago. Half his people are on the board of governors".

"True, but you have to admit, Harry. Apart from you and Draco he doesn't involve himself with the students of this school. The prophet is saying he's biased and downright neglectful in some cases. I can't find it in myself to really argue with that".

Harry frowned, little did Hermione know just how right she was.

$$$$$$$$

The opening feast conducted of a brief Sorting ceremony for the first years before Dumbledore stood up and gave his customary opening speech. He introduced the two new professors to the school. The first being Professor Luxor, the Career Guidance teacher, and the second being professor Bill Weasley, who would be taking up the post of assistant Care of Magical creatures teacher this year.

Harry turned surprised eyes on Ron, who puffed up with pride as Dean, Seamus and the other Gryffindor's immediately bombarded him with questions. Bill sent Harry a wink as he turned to speak to Hagrid.

"Hey, where's Malfoy? He's not sitting with his usual crowd" Dean cut in then turning their attention to the Slytherin table. Dean was right, the blonde wasn't sitting in the usual mill of Seventh Years. He absence was noted by Snape too, whose discreet glances towards his table went unnoticed by most.

Harry picked over his beef pie when a slip of paper shaped like a pixie landed in his plate, brushing the sauce off itself. Harry assisted the paper ignoring the inquisitive eyes of the other students and opened the note.

It was an invitation to join Luxor in the Headmasters office after breakfast the next morning. I guess he'd have to have made a decision by then. Harry looked up and met the Silver eyes that were fixed on him and nodded discreetly that he'd accepted the invitation. Not discreetly enough it seemed.

"What's up with you and new Professor, Harry?", asked Seasmus looking up at the Professor Issacs who was deep in conversation with McGonagall. "He's been staring at you since the announcement".

"He works at the ministry" Neville cut in. "I recognise him from when we were there over the summer. Gran was filing a request for us to travel to America during the Christmas holidays".

"Where does he work Neville?" asked Ginny who was two seats up but paying attention.

"The Department of Mysteries", Neville offered lowered his voice "Saw him entering myself. Only one type of employee goes in there dressed like that".

"Wait, we've an Unspeakable at Hogwarts?! Wicked", Dean cut in. "Why isn't he teaching defence? Every offense meant to Snape of course, but Dumbledore hiring him as a Career Guidance Professor seems a huge waste".

Ron turned suspicious eyes on Harry.

Later after the feast they made their way to the Gryfinndor common room. They immediately found a quiet corner of the room to speak in. Harry filled Hermione and Ron in on Luxor and the apprenticeship. As was expected Ron had much to say.

"I thought we were going to go to the academy together" Ron looked disappointed.

"Don't be silly, Ron! Harry needs every advantage he can get, especially when it comes to training to fight Voldemort" she argued, "but Harry, It's a big deal to be offered an apprenticeship before you finish school" she shook her head "Its wrong of Dumbledore to interfere with your career choices though, this is a prime example of what was in the prophet".

"This could make the difference between me defeating Voldemort, Hermione. If I can see that and get passed his interference, then so can you".

"She's just sore she hasn't been offered it" Ron huffed.

Hermione ignored him and watched Harry studiously.

"It sounds like you've already decided" she said.

"I guess I have" Harry admitted. "I hadn't realised it until now. I mean It's kind of a big deal. Luxor, said being an Unspeakable means taking vows for life. I wanted to run through it with you guys first before giving him an answer".

Hermione nodded, smiling. "Of course you would. It's a big decision after all. When will you tell him?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, after breakfast" he said presenting the note.

"You have my support, Harry. Anything to help you stay alive is worth undertaking in my eyes".

"Mine too, mate. Besides…," Ron cut in. "Just think of all the things you could teach the DA!"

$$$$$$$$

The next morning at breakfast the class schedules were handed out. Harry listened to the excited chatter around him, that topic of conversation being the new Professors classes. Every Gryffindor student had a fifteen-minute slot with Luxor every week for Career Guidance until the Halloween mid-term break. The absence of Harry schedule wasn't noticed by anyone other than Ron and Hermione, whom gave him meaningful looks.

Once the chatter had died down and the bell chimed for the first period, Harry made his way out of the great hall and up the staircase to the Headmasters tower. Seeing him approach the Gargoyle sprang to the side without a password, surprising him and Harry wondered again at what Dumbledore had said about the corridor being sentient.

Luxor and Dumbledore were waiting for him. When Harry informed them of his decision to accept Luxors training, he was promptly handed a class schedule and he gazing over the schedule he idly wondered if there was a second slip of paper for a 'no' outcome on that desk.

He suspected not.

"We'll begin our lessons after Halloween" Luxor advised him "I'm afraid I need to concentrate on meeting with the students until then. However, you will fill your free periods when others are attending classes, reading. I've set out some light preparation work for you to do also. It will make our practice sessions more productive if you come prepared to each class having your theory covered and ready to apply it". The man stated matter of factly, earning a nod of approval from Dumbledore.

Once he'd left the office and made his way down the corridor, Harry had an opportunity to analyse his schedule and was surprised to see how little time had been dedicated to Unspeakable training. While others were attending classes on Mondays and Friday, Harry had a double elective subject period, and he also a single period slot on Wednesdays.

He gazed down at the second sheet that Luxor had provided him. A reading list, most of which could be obtained from the Hogwarts library, some even from the restricted section. The remaining he would need to purchase in Hogsmeade, according to the man's neat scribble on the page.

It seemed Harry would still be taking subjects like Potions, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, DADA and Transfiguration, but he would no longer have to suffer through Divination, History of Magic or Herbology.

He quickened his pace as he realised he was running late to his first class, and it was with Snape. Upon arriving at the DADA office, he explained why he was late but the sour professor still deducted five points for tardiness drawing a groan from the Gryffindors and a some disapproving stares from the Ravenclaws.

The first class went slow that morning as they'd been instructed to cover the first chapter of their books, Duelling forms. Harry was surprised to find that he actually second half of the lesson however, as they were paired up and told to practice what they'd read. Instead of Snape hovering around them like the overgrown bat he was, he busied himself at his desk in a stack of papers.

Unfortunately, this led to a lot of messing and less learning but thank fully the Professor seemed distracted. Unsurprisingly Snape was the only professor that day that assigned homework.

After lunch the students headed to Double Care of Magical creatures where Hagrid was waiting with Bill Weasley, who greeted them with a customary smile. They spent the lesson down behind the Greenhouses, on the forest edge they were paired up into teams for releasing Saphire Bowtruckles on the new Whomping Willow sapplings that were recently planted.

Harry wondered on the sensibility of planting more of the dangerous trees on the grounds with the students but apparently the trees were the only food source of the endangered species of creature.

The little nymphs that resembled bright green leafy branches, were anxious to be in their new home and were squirming and nipping. This made it very difficult to handle as the Bowtruckles were slippy with large brown thorns, and even with the rawhide gloves they were given more than one student walked away from the lesson nursing a finger with splinters.

When it came time for Harry's free period he headed to the library to get his homework done, and this was where Hermione and Ron found him some two hours later. He rubbed his eyes underneath his round glasses and stretched as they joined him, glad for a reprieve from the large tomb in front of him.

"Origins of the faceless, by Bertrand Profundes", Hermione voiced, flipping the cover over momentarily. "I've never heard of this book before".

"Not surprising. Only an insane person would want to read it" Harry grimaced popping the knots in the shoulders further.

"What is it about?" she asked, distracted momentarily as Ron spilled the contents of his bag out onto the table.

"The Creation of the Department of Mysteries" Harry informed her yawning "Its actually quite interesting to be fair. It all goes back to this guy called Ekridis, who lived on Azkaban Island. Luxor wants me to use these first weeks to study the theory we need to cover. And here I thought I was escaping History of Magic lessons.".

"This will cheer you up" Ron interrupted, "The Quidditch try-outs are taking place this weekend and next weekend. Which brings up a good question, with you and Ginny at odds will you take back the Captain role?".

"No, I'll leave it to Ginny. I probably won't have time this year. I do intend to try out as Seeker though. Will you try for Keeper again?".

"Beater," Ron corrected him. "After missing out Quidditch last year because of that snake Malfoy, I wouldn't miss a change to get some retribution on the pitch".

"That's not very sporting, Ron" Hermione interceded, "What happened to letting it go?".

"I almost died, Hermione! A stray bludger is exactly what the midi-wizard ordered. You agree with me, right Harry?".

"Maybe Hermione's right, Ron. Can't be easy what with loosing his Mother and his Father being on the run. He's practically an Orphan now".

Ron huffed displeased. "Fine, but don't expect me to start trading pleasantries with the little ferret".

The rest of the week went slowly and come Saturday the students were a buzz with excitement over Quidditch tryouts. Harry joined Ron, Ginny, Dean Thomas and Cormac McLaggen down on the pitch.

With Harry giving up his Captain position, Ginny got voted in his place.

Ginny was a natural leader and quickly took control of the situation. And while she wasn't biased, she wasn't oblivious to the talent shown last year. In the end after two hours and six broken teeth, Harry retained his role as Seeker, Ron was elected as Beater alongside Cormac McLaggin, Dean Thomas was elected as Chaser alongside Ginny and a new addition from third year, The keeper position went to Seamus Finnigan who turned out to be more than a decent at blocking the Quaffle with a well-timed flick of his broomstick.

With the team positions settled, talk turned to the first match of the year, against Slytherin.

Ginny trained them hard and took advantage of every open slot on the Quidditch pitch that by the week of the first match rolled around they were cemented as a team and prepared to face the dungeons dwellers.

On the morning of the first Quidditch match, Harry, Ron and Hermione were just finishing up breakfast when Hermione slid a copy of the daily prophet across the table towards Ron and Harry.

"Guys, look!" she whispered, her finger drawing their attention to an article at on the second page.

Where the copy of a scruffy man in handcuffs, surrounded by aurors was growling at the camera.

The article was titled, Minister Proposes Changes to the Dark Creatures Registration Act. As Harry read down the page his eyes flickered back up to the man on the front page.

In current law all Wizard and Witches that kept Dark Creatures were required to register their creatures at the Ministry. Any creatures not under the control of a Wizard or Witch would be rounded up by the Ministry and destroyed. The new proposal was to modify that section of the law that added covered humanoid species.

"If this passes then Werewolves will be forced to Register themselves at the Ministry so they can be tracked", Hermione frowned. "This is obsurd! Why would the Ministry agree to let this pass. It just creates further division between the Wizarding communities and the Werewolves. Don't they see this will just cause more problems that it will solve".

Harry felt his blood run cold thinking about Lupin. Alienating the Werewolves further was a silly move on the Ministries behalf, it would surely lead to more desperation and attacks.

"Why would Lucius Malfoy allow this?", Ron spoke looking confused. "He's just taken power over the Death Eaters, why would he turn the werewolves against them".

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione spoke, "Greyback was loyal to Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy is probably hunting him down to eliminate a threat. He's probably trying to flush out Voldemort in the process. And what better way is there to find someone then to set a nation wide manhunt?" She paused here and looked at Harry. "He knows about professor Lupin. Do you think Dumbledore has warned him?".

"I don't know. What about Bill?", Harry commented causing Ron's complexion to pale.

"You don't think they'll make him register, do you?".

Hermione shook her head.

"I should think not, Ron. Bill isn't a fully fledged werewolf".

"Will you write to Remus, Harry?".

"I suppose so. I haven't seen him for a while. Last I heard he was going North to rally the Werewolves there. I'll write him after the match". He agreed.

$$$$$$$$

In the end they lost their first match to Slytherin. Harry had been too distracted by the Bludgers being fired at him for all directions to think straight, so when he saw the Slytherin Seeker dive for the snitch he reacted, and after a quick tussle he caught it himself. Unfortunately the Slytherin team had been leading by fourty points and the Snitch wasn't even to make up the difference.

Even though Harry's team mates had told him not to worry about it, he still felt terrible.

The only positive, but much to Ron's chagrin, was that Malfoy had been voted off the Slytherin team. The proud blonde boy hadn't turned up to tryouts.

From what Harry had seen of him he rarely attended dinner, and when he did he sat alone, and didn't chat with his class mates. He simply scarfed his food and left without comment.

After the role Malfoy had played in the Death Eaters invading Hogwarts last year, Harry was immediately suspicious.

There seemed to be one person that Malfoy was interested in interacting with however, strangely enough that person was Luna Lovegood. Harry had spotted the Malfoy heir sneaking around Luna in discreet corners outside the classrooms and stalking her in the library.

He seemed to be building up the courage to approach her.

Harry frowned over his books as Malfoy finally made his move during a study period in the library. He watched the boy approach Luna at the bookshelves and strike up a conversation with the Ravenclaw. The pair spoke briefly, Malfoy it seemed was at his most charming and smiled brilliantly at the girl. The conversation didn't last long and the Slytherin soon left the room.

Harry immediately stood up and approached his friend.

"Oh Hello, Harry" Luna greeted him, a dreamy look on her face.

"Hey Luna", Harry spoke. "What did Malfoy want just now?".

Her eyes glazed over for a moment before she shrugged. "He asked me to accompany him to Hogsmede this weekend".

"On a date?" Harry asked surprised. He'd never known the blonde boy to show any interest in anyone that wasn't a Slytherin.

"I think so, yes. I told him there wasn't any need though, if he wants me to show him the Thestrals I'd be happy to do it. They don't get many visitors".

"Why do you think Malfoy wanted you to show him the Thestrals, Luna?" He asked, confused.

"Hm? Oh, I've seen him watching me at the Paddocks, when he thought I wasn't looking".

"I don't understand, If Malfoy's followed you to the Paddock, then why would he need you to show him the Thestrals?" Harry asked, becoming suspicious.

"He's not able to see them on his own. A little known fact about Thestrals, even if you can't see them, you can still feel them". She explained, smiling slightly.

"Strange why would Malfoy want to touch the Thestrals?", Harry asked.

"Maybe he's lonely" Lunda responded drawing his attention. "I go down there all the time just to escape the common room. I've spent hours feeding and grooming them. Sometimes just looking in their eyes, I feel like my mother is right there with me " Luna's eyes strayed over his shoulder and she granted him a lopsided smile.

"It was nice speaking with you, Harry. Tell Remus I said congratulations".

Harry thrown by her dismissal, Harry followed her gaze as she moved away and spotted a familiar face, dressed in scruffy robes by the library entrance. Amber eyes were glancing around searchingly.

Harry immediately made his way over the Remus, pleased to see the man in one piece.

Remus greeted him with a warm but tired smile and gestured for Harry to join him for a walk.

"Was that Xenophilius daughter, I saw you speaking to?".

"Yeah, that was Luna. She's a bit odd but she's a good friend. She told me to tell you congratulations?", Harry shrugged.

Remus eyes widened at that.

"She has her mother's senses then. Diana Lovegood was known to have been moon-touched too. As it turns out, I do have some news to share. Tonks is pregnant".

Harry paused in his step.

"Remus that's great news! You're going to be a father".

"Thanks Harry" He smiled, "We had hoped that you'd be godfather".

Taken aback by that Harry paused.

"Are you sure? You wouldn't rather have someone older, maybe less of a target?". He asked tentatively, touched by the offer.

Unbidden though thoughts of Sirus had come back to him, and the loss of his Godfather was still a fresh agony in his chest.

Remus smiled and stopped walking to put a hand on Harry's shoulder. His eyes lowered down to Harry's level.

"We would accept nobody else but a second generation Marauder".

Harry smiled at that and nodded and they continued on.

"I read about the Registration act passing in the Ministry. What's going to happen to you?".

A weariness appeared in Remus posture then, clearly the matter was weighing heavily on the werewolf.

"Well, right now they are only asking for Werewolves to register. That may change however if the rouge wolves react badly. They'll never agree to this and by passing the act the Ministry is as good as labelling them outlaws". Remus grimaced. "Alpha's like Fenrir Greyback won't stand for Wizards hunting them down like animals either. At the best of times he's more beast than man, I shouldn't like to think what he would do if backed into a corner".

Remus turned his attention away all of a sudden and smelled the air. His eyes flashed amber in the darkened corridor and he stopped in his tracks.

"Remus, was is it?", Harry asked.

"Blood, I smell blood. And something rotten, like death". Remus spun around then, his attention fixed on a darkened alcove at the end of the hallway.

"We'll we are close to the Dungeons. And Snape's storage room is close to here. Perhaps somethings fallen and broken?".

The man didn't comment, just guided a hand around his shoulders and lead them away from the direction they were headed.

"Perhaps", he didn't seem convinced though but brightened up as they gained distance.

"Do I want to know why you know where Severus Potions Storage is?", he asked a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Probably not"

The man chuckled.

"Go on then, Prongslet. You shouldn't linger any longer or you'll miss your curfew".

Neither of them saw the red eyes that flashed at them from within the shadows.


	5. Dark Desires

Chapter 5 – Dark Desires

As the week drew on and Harry couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. There were times that he was alone that he could’ve sworn he could hear whispers coming down the empty corridor, only to turn and find himself alone. 

He put it down to his own paranoia but the sense of unease continued to haunt him.

He learned from his required reading that Hogwarts wards might have something to do with it. 

Some wards were so powerful that they could be felt by the creator, or the Wizard that was keyed to them. Almost like an extra skin of magic one wore. The creator could draw upon the wards to bolster their own power if the need arose to defend them.

Dumbledore had told Harry when they first arrived, that Hogwarts contained sentient magic gifted to it by the founders. 

From the books Luxor had provided him, Harry now understood that this type of ward allowed the headmaster to have communication with the Castle, going so far as to give him alerts and even control over who could enter or exit the building on a minute by minute basis. 

Harry wondered about how distracting it must be to be keyed into the wards of such a heavily used building as Hogwarts, if every time a student came and went it triggered the wards. The more Harry read he questioned if the immense power that Dumbledore was rumoured to have, could be attributed at least in part to his position as Headmaster, as his access to its store of ancient power was unlimited.

Even Ron who was studying wards as part of his Auror training couldn’t provide Harry with any insight but he suggested his brother Bill who had worked in Egypt with Gringotts in the past. 

Bill couldn’t offer any insight into Hogwarts wards as he’d never experienced what Harry had but he had said that was likely due to the Wizards inate level of power. Stronger Wizards could detect more powerful wards without much effort. 

However, Bill did tell him of a technique Wizard used to detect powerful wards are the tombs in Egypt. It was used by Unspeakables who were contracted to source relics, or retrieve detect dark objects for the bank. 

Often artefacts like these contained powerful defensive magics and a mechanism was required for detecting the possible threats without triggering them.  
There were magical objects involved to focus one’s magic but older Weasley surmised that if Harry’s core was already powerful enough to detect the wards, that indicated he had a good chance of succeeding without them. So he showed Harry the technique for his studies.

It was the following day that Harry decided to try it out.  
On the Friday before Hogsmeade during his study period, while the other students were in classes, Harry made his way to the Seventh floor Corridor.  
He stopped Infront of the Portrait of Baranabus Barmy trying to teach trolls to ballet dance, and closed his eyes.

Instead of pacing about, Harry concentrated on breathing through his nose evenly. He stayed like that for some time. Similar to occlumency training last year he focused on the instruction Bill gave him to clear his mind. With only the sounds of his own breathing and the flickering of the torches on the adjoining walls, his mind eventually drifted away and he let go of all thoughts Quidditch or Wizarding World related.

It took some time but he soon became aware of a pulsating coming from somewhere ahead of him. A warmth emanating from the wall. 

Keeping his eyes closed, Harry reached out a palm and pressed it against the lightly beating wood. He felt a tingle of magic brush against his core from the very centre of the wood, between the grains. 

He opened his eyes.

Before him stood the door of the Room of Requirement. 

Surprised to see it, Harry moved his fingers along the wood. Why had the door chosen to appear without him having to pace by three times? 

He squinted through his glasses in the dull light of the corridor, and he could almost see the magic surrounding the door. A small Halo of white light seeped from the edges surrounding the door outlining it. 

He tried the door.

Locked. 

Frowning he tried again with a firmer grip on the round handle. Nothing, the door handle wouldn’t turn.

Frustrated at the lack of results but still curious about the strange magic he closed his eyes again.

The door was clearly visible in his minds eye this time, having burned into his retinas. The magic hummed to him from the door in front of him, but also the walls, floor and ceiling surrounding him. The Castle itself seemed to pulse, its presence grew stronger around him. 

Unlike before this wasn’t subtle. It felt as if he was inside a bubble of magic, and at the center, his magical core. 

The magic was tangible. If he focused on it, It oozed out of every pore. Even down to the finest cracks in the brickwork. Together the combined magic formed a consciousness, that seeped out in all directions touching other areas of the Castle. 

Curious Harry followed a wave of power down one path, visualizing the twisting turning path it took and soon found himself inside a room of glowing orbs.  
He watched mesmerised as the orbs moved about busily about the space. 

Harry could see little sparks like fireworks explode from them as they performed their own independent pieces of magic. Slowly Harry came to understand that he was looking at House Elves, or rather he was sensing them in the Kitchens as they prepared lunch, all the way from his position on the Seventh floor.

Both amazed and encouraged by that discovery Harry moved on, and concentrated on a larger thread of magic further down, exploring as he went until he brushed something different. 

He backtracked it to the floor just below.

The source was growing weaker. Probably headed in the opposite direction, It seemed to be on a predetermined route. The Headmasters tower, perhaps.

Harry reached out to touch it. 

A small pulse of alertness emanated from it, and the presence halted. Then it changed direction and sharpened as it drew closer, becoming more intense. Just a few corridors away now. 

Harry opened his eyes in the darkness. Fully expecting a teacher, or a Ghost to come around the corner.

He closed his eyes again and frowned. It had stopped and lingered in place a few hundred paces away. It sent out an inquisitive throb towards him, tapping their connection like a spider testing the silk threads of its web for disturbance. Harry felt it glance his bubble.

And then it lashed out.

Claws found his barrier and sank in with a driven purpose, to supress. 

With a piercing cry Harry crashed to his knees in the empty corridor, locked in the one-sided tug of war. The invisible presence sank in further, keeping him trapped as it honed in on him. It gushed towards him now at an accelerated pace, closing the gap.

Then as it approached him, somewhere within the bowls of the Castle, a brighter more overwhelming presence sparked into existence and flooded the corridor.

Behind Harrys closed eyes, It illuminated the hallway with light and caused the ‘presence’ to release him and slink back into the shadows in an instant. 

Harry took in a deep gasping breath when it released him, and then the light severed his connection entirely. It was gone.

The bubble he’d created burst, exposing Harry all at once to the cold drafts of the Seventh floor and the sweatiness of his own skin. 

He opened his eyes to see an empty hallway. Nothing.  
Still trembling from the assault on his core, Harry shivered from his kneeling position on the floor, shaken from the experience. He quickly scrambled to his feet and put as much distance between himself and the Room of Requirement as possible.

Back in the safety of the Gryffindor tower, Harry retreated the bathroom to splash some water on his face. His core fluctuated with awareness. Still shaken from the assault, Harry recalled his experience.

He shivered involuntarily as he recalled the seemingly unthreatening source of magic, that turned such a malevolent force against him. There had been something familiar about it. 

As Headmaster why was Dumbledore permitting something into the Castle that would potentially attack the students. 

It had seemed oblivious to him before he’d reached out to it, like a deer stumbling across a hunters camp in the forest.  
Perhaps he had crossed some kind of line by tapping into the wards as he had done, and the Castles defences had reacted unfavourably?

Not to be deterred, he resigned to speak to Bill about his finding the next day. For now he’d find out as much as possible about the magic infused into Hogwarts by her founders. 

He smiled as he realised that Hogwarts, A History was as good a place to start as any.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Harry went in search of Bill down by Hagrids hut. To his disappointment the newly-wed had gone home for the weekend. 

On the way back Harry spotted Luna down by the Thestral paddock, close to the forest.

She was speaking softly to them, almost a whisper as she stroked the nose of one.

Harry was about to call out in greeting to her when the Ravenclaw reached into her pocket and the glint of something metal and sharp caught his attention. 

Harry watched the girl engage the beast with food while she raised the blade and pressed it into the hide between the bones. 

The Thestral startled slightly but the food recaptured its attention quickly. Black blood pooled to the surface and dripped from the small wound in a steady trickle.

Luna reached up and collected the inky blackness with a glass vile which she then deposited into her cloak pocket. Throughout the experience the Thestral continued to nibble at the morsel and when finished to turned its attention away. She continued to speak as though in conversation with it though Harry couldn’t make out the words.

Then Ravenclaw turned then and pinned him with red piercing eyes. 

Harry stumbled back in shock but a hand reached out and steadied his shoulder from behind.

Surprised he looked up in the Silvery Blue eyes of Professor Luxor. 

The Professors studied the girl ahead of them and the peculiar behaviour and turned his assessing gaze on Harry.

“She doesn’t know who you are right now” He explained. 

“What do you mean? What’s wrong with her?”, harry asked concern evident in his voice as he watched the calm façade of the Professor.

“She has the sight. She can see and speak to the dead”, he said watching as Luna continued to groom the Thestral. “To her you might as well be another spirit”. 

Surprised comprehension started within Harry. He turned his eyes back on his friend.

“You mean she talking with a dead person right now?”, he asked not sure he wanted the answer.

“Yes” the professor nodded. “She’ll come out of it eventually but it seems your friend is conversing with someone on the other side. A relative I expect”.

Her mother, Harry realised at once though he didn’t voice his thought.

“What is she doing and why are her eyes like that?”, Harry asked, tentatively. Still warily eying his trusted friend, before something dawned on him.

“Wait, is she using Necromancy?” Harry asked appalled that his friend was performing dark arts, right inside the school no less.

Luxor shook his head in the negative.

“Necromancy is using blood and rituals to raise demons and possess the dead. This is harmless. The Thestral blood is acting as a medium. Letting it allows her to see the other side”, he explained. “she’s not controlling the dead or ingesting it”. 

The Professor turned to him, then.

“Much in the way that Unicorn blood is pure and gives one a cursed life when you drink it, Thestral blood is tainted with darkness but it brings with it certain blessings. Unicorns and Thestrals are somewhat mirror images of each other”.

Looking at the skeletal equine animals that moved around like something out of a Tim Burton movie, Harry could rationalize with that. 

“Not everyone crosses over” the Professor spoke, his tone quiet and grave, drawing Harry’s attention back to him.  
The man had a distant look in his eyes, as if his mind was far away, and not with Harry standing watching a young girl bleed Thestrals.

“Some people have a hard time letting go. Particularly those who died violent deaths. They can linger, waiting just beyond the Veil and watching over their loved one until they can be together again. Then the blood lets you see them”.

“That’s incredible! We studied Thestrals in fourth year. Why wouldn’t Hagrid have told us this?” Harry whispered. 

Luxor turned his contemplative Silvery eyes on him.

“Because it’s not well known. Only Unspeakables and odd enthusiast know the properties of the blood”.

Harry’s gaze returned to the blonde.

“So how does Luna know it?”. 

“Most people would naturally steer clear of Thestrals but not Luna here, and not you” 

Harry could feel those Silvery eyes were on him again, studying. 

“When I saw how well she handled them, I offered her the knowledge to enhance her gift of sight, in exchange for her collecting the blood for me”. 

“If its harmless then why do people keep it a secret?”, Harry asked, trying to keep the sceptical tone out of his voice. 

“Because the blood has many other dark properties, and if the knowledge of that got into the wrong hands then it could be dangerous. So Unspeakables guard and closely monitor Thestral populations, and ensure that the knowledge is not shared by those that learn of it”. 

“That must be hard keeping track of them all”, Harry noted.

“Actually no. Thestrals aren’t very well dispersed and even then most people can’t even see them. You might be surprised to learn that other than Hogwarts, they can only be found in one other place in America and those specimens were donated. Hogwarts is the only place in the known Wizarding world where Thestrals actively breed”.

“Why here?”

“One of the Founders of Hogwarts was an amateur magi-zoologist. Can you hazard a guess as to which one?”

Harry thought about the dark properties of the Thestral blood and other dark creatures within the limits of the forest around them.

“Slytherin?” 

Luxor nodded, seemingly impressed. 

“Indeed. I had heard that he had created many species that live only here at Hogwarts”.  
The Professors eyes lingered on Luna once again as the blonde collected a vile from the last Thestral and it re-joined the herd.

“I suppose it’s not hard to guard the secret if nobody has access to the Thestrals in the first place”, Harry offered, earning a nodded of acknowledgement from the man. 

The pair were interrupted then when Luna joined them.

“Here you are Professor”, she said, handing the professor the glass tunes that contained the blood.  
The dark viscous liquid sloshed against the glass staining it, looked almost black in appearance. 

Back to her doe-eyed dreamy self she then smiled at Harry.

“Thank you Luna. Harry, it was good to see you. Keep up the reading”. And with that the man turned and left in the direction of the castle. 

“Are you alright, Luna?” Harry asked. “When I called you before you didn’t seem yourself. 

Luna tilted her head. 

“Oh, did I? I didn’t realise. I go into somewhat of a trance when I’m here. I remember seeing and speaking to my mother but I don’t recall much of anything else. Sorry if I startled you”. 

Harry frowned as something dawned on him then. 

Luxor had said that only Unspeakables and enthusiasts knew the properties of Thestral blood yet Draco has been trying to get Luna to show him the Thestrals. 

Draco. 

The one who had been caught letting his own blood over the Summer, all so he could make contact with his dead mother once again. 

“They’re not here. If it helps you to know that”, Luna spoke, breaking his thought processes.

“Huh?”, Harry asked, distracted.

“Your parents”, she explained seeing his questioning gaze. “They’ve passed beyond the veil”.

Harry felt a dull throb of disappointment hearing that. He had expected as much but to know with certainty that he was alone filled him with a longing.

He nodded. 

“Luna, did you tell Draco about what the blood does?” He asked her eagerly.

“Hm? Oh no. Professor Luxor made me promise not to tell anyone what I learned”.

Disappointed and frustrated, Harry lingered only for a short time more before he decided to say his goodbyes. His mind full of what Malfoy was up to.  
It was too coincidental that Draco was looking for a way to contact his mother again, going so far as to perform Necromantic rites on himself just to speak with her, especially when the Thestrals blood could give him the ability.

On the way back, Harry took the route that bordered the forest as that was the closest to the Quidditch locker rooms. The shorter of the two paths, he was eager to put the experience behind him and catch up with Ron who would be finishing up his duelling class by the lake at this time.  
He would connect with Hermione first who would be finishing up in the Greenhouses at this stage. 

As he reached the path that diverged towards the Glass structures, his mind returned to the image of Luna drawing blood from the Thestrals.

If Malfoy didn’t get the knowledge from Luna, then made her got it from someone else. 

Harry was taken out of his thoughts when a flicker of movement to his right caught his attention from the treeline. He paused, a flash of concern hitting him as he realised that he was too close for comfort to the dark shadows of the forbidden forest.

Then his eyes focused in on a moving shape and Harry’s heart stopped in his chest.

He took a few tentative steps forward, closer to the trees hardly daring to believe his eyes. 

The large black shaggy form was turned away from him but its appearance was achingly familiar.

“Snuffles?” Harry whispered, in disbelief.

The creature turned and Harry flinched back instantly as six pairs of glowing Blue eyes turned on him, intense and focused. 

Most definitely not Snuffles then. 

The Grimm-like creature bared its teeth showing a set of curved long wolf-like fangs but it made no attempt to move forwards or attack him.  
Instead Intelligent eyes shone out at him from within its glowing hypnotic gaze, the creatures shaggy ears and long jagged coat blew eerily about it, despite the lack of breeze.

“Harry?”, 

Hermione’s distant voice came from in front of him, and Harry looked on to see her approaching with Ron in tow.

He turned his eyes back on the treeline and blinked at the empty clearing. 

The Grim was gone, making Harry wonder if it had ever really been there in the first place.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Saturday of the Hogsmeade weekend was a sunny one and to his immense surprise, Harry had been permitted to attend. 

The town of Hogsmeade was warded against all manner of dark creatures, so it seemed Dumbledore was willing to let Harry off the grounds to attend. Harry had found an impatient bouncing Hedwig on his bedpost the next morning with a signed permission slip in her beak.

Simply happy to be allowed to be a regular student for once, Harry was pleasantly surprised. Hermione, on the other hand wasn’t approving. She voiced her disagreement, stating that it was irr irresponsible of the Headmaster to allow him attend with Voldemort’s whereabouts still unknown. 

A little annoyed by the lack of support from his friend, Harry dismissed himself from the conversation and soon joined the array of students that were lining up outside the front entrance, where the teachers were collecting the permission slips.

It was close to the time they were readying to set off when Harry spotted Draco Malfoy. The blonde was approaching, dressed in a dark green cloak and flanked by Parkinson and Zabini. 

The Slytherins seemed to be in heated conversation about something. 

They hadn’t yet spotted Harry from his position at the back of the group and as the three approached, their voices filtered into Harry over the hum of the excited students.

“What do you mean you don’t want us going?! You’re meeting him, aren’t you…?”, Parkinson hissed.  
“I can’t believe you! After everything’s he’s put you through”. 

“I’m with Pansy on this one, Draco. It seems incredibly foolish. If you were to get caught…”, Zabini followed up.

Draco ssh’d the pair and cast a cautionary glance around. 

“I just want to hear it from his own mouth, OK? Neither of you know what this feels like!”.

“Well, I’m still going. What about you Blaise?” Pansy demanded. Clearly still irritated with her friend, she turned her fiery gaze on the chocolate skinned boy as she linked her arm into his.

“Uh…” Blaise responded, clearly at a loss.

Malfoy spotted Harry staring and scowled.

“I’ll catch up with you both later” he said, and detached himself from the pair heading away towards the lake. 

Pansy huffed indignantly and delinking a ruffled looking Zabini she stormed forward to join the queue of students. Leaving the Slytherin to trail behind.

Parkinson’s green eyes slid to Harry as she came to stand beside him.

“Nothing better to do than eaves drop, Potter?” she spat. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Draco should be flattered with all this attention you’re giving him. If he went that way, that is” the girl sent a smirk full of derision. 

Harry didn’t respond, his mind was spinning with the implications of what he had heard. 

The students moved forward towards the gates beckoned by the teachers. 

So Malfoy was planning to meet someone in Hogsmeade, someone his friends didn’t approve of. Someone who was decidedly male. But why, and where? 

“Sorry we’re late,” Ron said as he and Hermione finally caught up.  
The pair were out of breath, their robes wrinkled beneath their heavier winter cloaks. 

“We’d have been here sooner but someone took forever getting ready”.

Hermione scowled at the redhead beside her.

“It was for a good cause”, she said unrepentantly. 

Harry didn’t respond, his focus was on Malfoy who was lingering at the edge of the lake, unnoticed. 

“Harry?” Hermione asked, frowning as she followed his gaze to its source. 

It was only when Malfoy slipped away from lake bench and crossed the grounds towards the Whomping Willow that Harry reacted.

“I’ll catch up with you guys in a bit”. 

He attempted to leave but felt his robes snagged by Hermione.

“Oh no you don’t, Harry Potter! If you think on today of all days, I’m going to allow you out of my sight then you don’t know me”. 

“Hermione,” Harry said, getting quickly irate as Malfoy skimmed around Hagrids hut unnoticed.

“At least take this”, she said lowering her voice, and pushed something into his hand.

Harry looked at the muggle device in his hand in confusion.

“I thought electronics don’t work at Hogwarts!”. Ron said.

“How do you know-“

“Fred and George snagged a pair of these from Dads stash once. Charmed one of them into Percy’s room every night for a month to listen while they played pranks on him”.

“That’s awful!” Hermione frowned to which Ron simply shrugged.

“Its true, they don’t work at Hogwarts as the wards disrupts them but they will work off the grounds” Hermione stated, her voice low. 

“Take it with you, and if anything happens you can reach us”. 

Harry slipped the device into his pocket and promising to meet up with them the Three Broomsticks later on, he headed off towards the blondes last known direction.

He rounded Hagrid’s hut just in time to spot a figure by the Whomping Willow. A flash of blonde hair and simple green robes told Harry immediately who it was.  
Harry took off at a jog and reached the entrance of the tunnel just in time to avoid a swinging branch as the tree came back to life, the knob at the side having returned to its resting position. 

The tunnel was dark and Harry had to duck the odd twisted vine like root of the ancient tree that hung down from the earth encased walls.

Some distance down, the tunnel took a sharp turn and broadened out. Harry caught the subtle hue of a lit wand around the bend and resisted the urge to create a globe of light himself although in payment he snagged his feet a few times on the uneven ground. 

His curiosity grew stronger as he reached the wooden door that led to the shrieking shack.

Harry listened closely for any noise but all was quiet apart from the odd skittering of a mouse that hunted insects under his feet. With trepidation Harry reached out a hand and pushed open the door.

Light immediately flooded the tunnel causing Harry to squint, and shield his eyes. The dull décor of the old shack was coated in a rich layer of dust, save for the fresh footprints leading out the door to his left. Harry closed the hatch with the painting on it behind him and made his way across the room to the brown dirty window in the room. 

He used his sleeve to wipe a circle through the dirt on the glass and spotted Malfoy. The blonde exited the garden, pulling up the hood of his cloak as he went to conceal his face. 

Harry quickly followed and exited the building a few hundred paces behind. 

Malfoy proceeded ahead of him through the relatively empty town, as yet devoid of students until with a conspiratorial look around, he ducked into a shared alleyway behind Zonkos joke shop and Honeydukes sweet shop.

Harry read the sign on the front of the shop and realised that Zonkos was still closed, odd for this hour of the day with the Hogwarts students inbound. 

This was where Draco was meeting the stranger. Harry made his way down the back alley and tested the door that led into the store room. The door was unsurprisingly unlocked. 

The store room was rectangular in shape and lined with metal shelves containing boxes of goodies that would’ve given filtch nightmares for weeks.

At the far end of the darkened room was the door that obviously lead to the shops main gallery. Malfoy seemed to have left the door was ajar in his haste and voices could be heard conversing through the opening, where light streamed through.

Recognising one of them as Draco Malfoy, Harry crept forward careful to cushion his steps as much as possible. He peaked through the gap into the stores front, and tensed. 

There stood the Malfoy heir, accompanied by a taller hooded figure. The figured embraced the young man then and his hood feel back revealing his face.

Lucius Malfoy. 

NOTE: I promise some action in the next Chapter, which I’ve posted up immediately following this one! I wanted to say thanks for all the Kudos ^^ 

It gives me the encouragement to continue writing this knowing people are enjoying it


	6. An Unlikely Saviour

Chapter 6 – An Unlikely Saviour

“If everything seems to be going well, you have obviously overlooked something – Steven Wright”

Harry cursed himself for not making the connection sooner, realising how dangerous a situation he’d stumbled into.

Behind the counter a silhouette moved, Stocking items on shelves. The shop keeper Bilton Blimes carried on like there wasn’t a wanted fugitive standing in the middle of his shop. 

“You shouldn’t have come today, Draco”, Lucius voiced disapprovingly. 

Draco turned his silver eyes on the store manager.   
“What’s wrong with him?” he asked, distractedly.

Lucius followed his son’s gaze behind the counter. 

“An Imperious curse, to keep him busy. He’ll be fine once we leave, he won’t remember us being here”.  
The man’s expression darkened.

“I expressly told you not to leave the school in my letter, did I not? I told you how important today was. You won’t get another opportunity like this one…”.

“Why is this so important, father. You’re telling me nothing, just like before! You expect me to assume all the risk and just play fetch but I wont. People at the school are already starting to get suspicious”.

“Like who?” Lucius voice turned quietly dangerous. 

“There are eyes in the Castle, father. Not to mention a bloody Unspeakable! Do you know what Dumbledore or Snape would do to me if they found me in his office?”.

“The stakes are higher than your reputation at the school, Draco”, Lucius spoke coldly enough to cause the hairs on the back of Harry neck to stand up. 

In that moment he seemed very much the Death Eater and not the doting pureblood father.

Draco seemed to notice the switch also, for even Harry could see him paling in the dull light.

“I know. I mean, I do understand. I’m ready but you don’t know what’s it’s like for me there. Its bad enough we have to meet here, but I can’t see her in that place. I can’t talk to her…”.

“Focus on your task, and soon it won’t matter” he said, placing a hand on the defeated seventh years shoulders.   
The gesture was meant to be comforting but the blonde slumped like the weight of the world had been placed on his shoulders. 

Lucius had changed in the time since his wifes death, and though Harry had always seen the man as a threat, at least under Voldemorts regime he was predictable.

This Lucius Malfoy was something more. His aura stank of darkness and ill intent.

“Oi! Who are you? You shouldn’t be in here!”

The manager startled all three of them. Lucius quickly cast another Imperious but nothing came out of his wand, not a whisp. 

Lucius tensed seeing that, and with a hand on his sons shoulder pushed Draco towards the store room door.

“The dampener is in effect. You must leave immediately, they’re here…”.

“What?! Couldn’t you stop it? I have friends here!”, Draco hissed as he was shoved to through the store room door forcing Harry to take refuge quickly behind a large crate. 

“Leave! Take the back alleys only and re-join the others. Instructions have been given not to harm students. Stay with the rest and don’t cause any trouble…”. 

The rest tapered off as they exited out of the back door with a loud metallic bang.

An explosion from the front of the store rocked the building suddenly that sent Harry off his feet and scrambling back up. 

Smoke started to pour in from the front of the shop flooding the store room. 

After checking to make sure the coast was clear, a visibly shaken Harry climbed out from his position behind the crate and squeezed past the dislodged shelf. 

The store was a disaster, with scattered glass and debris from the blown in windows strewn around. Most of the shelves at the back of the shop had avoided damage but the front parlour was a disaster.   
Screams of terror could be heard from outside and wizards and witches ran past the store’s windows, in a blind panic.

Morning light flooded in from the smashed store front and Harry stiffened as he made out the black pointed hoods and white Skull masks of who could only be Death Eaters, running by and flooding the streets.   
Harry stiffened as a noise reached his ears from behind him, and as he turned his blood froze in his veins. 

The store manager Bilton Blimes was laying on the floor of the shop in front of the merchants’ counter. 

The man was soaked in a pool of his own blood.   
Around him glass and debris from the earlier explosion strewn about. 

Harry reacted quickly as the man issued a pathetic noise. He dropped to his knees and assessed with growing dread how serious the injuries were with a studious glane. 

He quickly shrugged out of his school cloak, which he bundled up and being as delicate as possible placed it under the injured mans neck.   
Blimes sputtered violently, causing Harry to flinch as his face became speckled with flecks of the mans blood. It caused his stomach to twist sickeningly, and he watched the mans red glistening adams apple bobbed painfully. 

““I don’t know what to do.” Harry admitted, shaking his head. The mans frightened blue eyes looked up at him, eyes wide conveying his fear. 

“If Hermione were here, she’d know what to do but–“   
Harry paused there and slapped a hand over his hip, where the walkie-talkie jutted out under the cloth. He quickly pulled it out, and fumbling with the slippy buttons pressed the switch on the side. 

A sharp static escaped the instrument while it activated, and pressing the trigger on the side, Harry brought it up to his mouth. 

“Hermione?” he called into the mouth piece, and waited. 

Work, please work! 

The noise of the mans soft gurgling reached his ears causing him to try again, desperation leaking into his tone.

“Can you hear me?!”. 

Just static issued from the speaker, almost drowned out by the noise outside and Harry had to strain to listen to any hint of a voice. After a moment he tried again.

“Hermione, it’s Harry. Can you hear me?”, he tried again, raising his voice above the screams drifting in from outside.

The device issued an explosion of static, and then a broken-up voice sounded. A moment later to his relief it cleared up. 

“Harry?” came a female voice from the muggle device. gratitude hit Harry like a freight train. 

“Its me! I’m here”

“Harry, where are you? We lost you in the explosion. Ron and I are OK, we’re at the Shreiking Shack but we’ve lost the ability to do any magic!”. 

“I know. I’m trapped in the Zonko’s. There are Death Eaters all over Hogsmeade.” he quickly informed her. 

“We saw them too. They attacked the teachers. Ron and I managed to avoid getting caught with the rest of the students, because we were at the back but they hit us from everywhere at once! And the teachers couldn’t fight back, they tried but no ones’ wands worked! Its like they blocked our magic!”

Not good, he realised. If the teachers were taken captive then help wasn’t coming anytime soon.

“Hermione, listen!” he interrupted her. “There’s a man here, he was hurt in the blast. Its bad, there’s blood…there’s lots of fricken blood, and I haven’t the first clue what to do” Harry’s hands shook as he held the walkie talkie.

“Ok, stay calm. I can help you,” she said sounding alarmed “Just breath and focus on answering my questions”.

“I can do that” Harry agreed.

“Firstly, press the button on the side of receiver so that we can keep talking when you put it down”.

Harry nodded, and pressed the button labelled lock, that held the trigger in place. Then he placed the walkie talkie beside him on the ground. 

“OK, its down. I’m listening”.

“OK” she affirmed, “Is there a visible wound. Is he conscious?”

The mans eyes flickered with pain. 

“He’s awake. The wound is on his side, I can see it through the hole in his shirt” Harry swallowed back the bile seeing the torn flesh.

“Right, lift the shirt Harry. Tell me if it’s still bleeding. Be gentle, he’ll be sore” 

Harry leaned over and peeled the damp blood-soaked-shirt away from the skin. The wet garment revealed a deep gash right down to the bone. Harry paled at the amount of damage the explosion had done.

“I think the blood has stopped…Hermione?!” Harry asked again when she was quiet.

“Right! Sorry, I thought I heard something” she whispered, now.

“Is there any coming out of his nose or ears?”.  
“Both”

“Is it red or black?”

“Its black. Really, really black” he noted nervously.

There was another pause before Hermione continued, her tone calmer now. Somehow more final.

“Harry, take his hand”

He did so.

“Ok…?” He pressed.

“Keep him as comfortable as you can. It won’t be long now” 

Harry’s eyes widened in hopelessness and he looked down the mans face. Whose breathing was harsh, his teeth that were gritted against the pain were stained pink with blood. 

“There must be something I can do!” He tried to reason, panic rising in his voice again.

“If you had magic you could cast a stasis charm, but there’s a block up and even then you’ve no knowledge of anatomy or healing…I’m sorry, Harry” Hermione’s voice sounded weak “Just stay with him. Keep him calm”.

Red foamy bubbles were forming at the edges of the mans mouth. As Harry looked down into the store clerks eyes he found himself lost for words. What do you say to a dying man you can’t help?

“Its OK” he finally spoke, “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere” he assured him.

The mans eyes filled with a terrible acceptance then and he squeezed Harrys hand, but the grip was weak and the hand was growing cold. The strangers complexion was paling rapidly, his eyes going glassy. 

Harry fought back the burning in his own throat, supressing the emotion that welled up inside him. He’d seen people die before, but to sit here and be forced to watch death slowly overcome someone, while he could only look on, was terrible.

The noise outside was dying down, the screams getting distant. Smoke still wafted in from the burning building across the way. 

In reality it must only have been a couple of minutes but to Harry it seemed to take an eternity. Eventually the man drew a painfilled rattling breath. As he exhaled it in an exaggeratedly long breath, the pupils of his eyes became dilated and fixed with death.

Harry slowly disentangled his grip from the mans hand before laying it back on his chest. Out of a mark of respect he reached out and closed the man sightless eyes.

He sniffled and wiped angrily at tears that coated his cheeks, as he stood up. His knees protested angrily, stiff and wet from kneeling in the mans blood for so long. 

Somehow he clambered to his feet taking the Walkie Talkie up as he went.

“He’s gone” he spoke into the mic. “I’m going to come get you. Tell Ron to stay put!”

“OK”, came her short, broken reply.

....

Harry flipped the switch that cut off their conversation, and shoved the device back into his pocket. He gave the man one last lingering look before he turned and made his way to out the back to the store room exit. 

Opening the bolt on the heavy metal back door that had slid into place when it banged, Harry gave it an initial shove to try to dislodge it and winced as it groaned echoingly in the empty back alleyway. Peeking out from the gap, Harry could see that the Alleyway was empty.

Being careful to stifle the sounds of the heavy door, Harry sipped out and pressed himself against the brick wall for a moment to take stock of his situation. 

The alley walls were comprised of red brick and were tall on each side. Pressed between Honeyducks and Zonkos, Harry knew he wasn’t too far from the shrieking shack. Just two doors down, the road curved to the right and lead up the abandoned house. 

The sounds of the multiple voices and footfall thundered past the mouth of the alley causing Harry to press further up against the rough stone cladding. 

When the noises faded Harry edged his way forward to see what was causing the commotion. 

What he saw made him swear. 

Black robed figures had filled the streets, systematically going from building to building along both ends of the small village, flushing the inhabitants outside where fellow Death Eaters stood ready to supress them.

They were currently searching then buildings two doors down on the left, at Scrivenshafts, and on his right a line of Death Eaters had spread out forming a barricade of bodies at the end of the village, blocking his escape route to Ron and Hermione and the train station. 

Harry looked on as a few more battle-hardened Wizards tried to force their way passed the robed figures, only to be manhandle and forced onto their knees in submission. 

One Death Eater distinguished by their Gold mask walked the line with their wands drawn, seemingly the only one able to use it. 

The threat was clear to any who might be stupid enough to challenge them.

Harry judged the distance to the shack and his chances of making it past the barricade unseen dwindled. A plan began to formulate in his head, crazy enough that it might just work. 

Harry stealthily made his way back down the narrow lane to the store room door and crept back inside the Joke shop. Once inside he purposely made his way over to the display cases and began filling his pockets with items that might be of use to him, paying particular attention to the gaseous green orbs to his left that induced painful boils.

As Harry left the shop and returned to his vantage point and surveyed the streets. 

By now the majority of people had been subdued and the street remained clear with the exception of those that blocked the way. He contemplated the objects in his pocket and how best to use them.

A sudden commotion drew Harrys attention as an elderly man was dragged out into the streets then, and Harry was surprised to see it was the barman of the Hogshead.

The man might be old, approaching Dumbledores age perhaps but he wasn’t going without a fight, and the black robed wizards were having trouble overwhelming him. 

Harry watched as the Gold Masked Death Eater Guarding the exit to his left, detached himself from the rest and approached them drawing his wand in the process.

Seizing the opportunity to make good his escape, Harry stuck a hand into his pocket and pulled two of the breakfast egg sized orbs and a White pellet. 

He forcefully twisted the metal clip at the top of the green orbs which gave a delicate clink as the glass cracked. Before they could leak Harry lowered them to the ground and with a shove rolled them in the direction of the Death Eaters. 

Upon contact with the Wizards shoes they exploded, sending up a cloud of noxious green smoke at least two meters high. 

At once Death Eaters could be seen flailing and waving to get away, but they were already bursting out in blisters and large vile green boils. With no magic to dispel the attack, chaos ensued. 

Harry popped the white anti-blister pellet into his mouth. He steeled his breath and ignoring the slick feel of it on his tongue, swung himself around the corner and propelled himself towards the line of black robes. 

A shout from his left threw up the alarm drawing attention to him, and as the cloud began to disperse the closest Death Eater to Harry braced himself to catch the run-away. 

At the last possible second, using skills honed from years of quidditch practice, Harry dropped into a slide and skidded through the mans legs in a cloud of dust and pebbles. The man gasped disbelievingly as his hands met air before he dissolved into another coughing fit. 

Another set of hands covered in large sores momentarily snagged the back of Harrys robes pulling him off balance. 

Reacting on instinct alone, Harry twisted violently using his momentum to roll and pull the owner of said hands off balance. 

He broke free as they toppled. Harry scrambled to his feet. 

A kick landed to his side that sent him sprawling but not willing to give up, Harrys fingers raked earth and his shoes found purchase in the gravel. As he grabbed his bruised ribs to support himself, the kickers partner came running at him from the other side. 

With only the agility of a boy who’d spent years avoid blows could, Harry flattened himself and arched away from the grasping hands, which missed him, and he dismissed the bodies that sailed past him. He winced at the painful fleshy smack that follow them. 

“Get out of the way fool!” came the shout of an authoritative voice.

A spell suddenly struck his back, opening up a deep gash in his shoulder and Harry stumbled forward with a gasp, barely managing to catch himself on a large ornate boulder with a plaque for Hogsmede written on it.  
When he wasn’t immediately pursued, he risked a glance back ten paces where the commotion had stopped. 

He felt his heart stutter in his chest as he spotted what had caused the distraction. 

A hooded figure stood in the middle of the Death Eaters, in the distinctly male hand they held the wand that belonged to the Gold Mask wizard, who now lay unmoving at their feet.

From beneath the drawn hood, blazing blue demonic eyes glowed, their attention fixed solely on Harry.

Harry spotted the glint of sunlight bouncing off of shiny black fangs as the stranger smirked at him.

The four Death Eaters that remained had stopped, clearly not expecting this interference and unaware of how to proceed. They’d formed a circle around the newcomer unwittingly creating a barrier between the stranger and Harry. 

As a Silver mask shifted and blocked the demonic gaze, the spell broke and Harry moved.

Without a second thought he turned and ran, racing up dirt trail towards the shrieking shack. 

He didn’t stop for a breath as he sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him, not even as he heard the commotion from behind him  
.   
He reached the uphill gravel driveway leading to the shack, and only when he’d barged in through the front door, and slammed it closed behind him, did he stop to suck in a much needed breath. 

All was quiet in the shack with the exception of his heaving chest, and Harry closed his eyes to suck in some very needed Oxygen. He flinched as he became aware of the pain that laced across the split skin of his back.

Something heavy collided with the door, that caused Harry to stumble away. Eyes wide in fear.

It was followed by a loud blast which sent him flying into the staircase in front of him in a hail of splintered wood and boards. The shock tore a strangled cry from his throat, and as the dust cleared Harry blindly fumbled up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him.

His hand closed instinctively around the wand in his robes, despite how useless it currently was.

His lung heaved and his calf muscles burned from the strain, as he took the steps two at a time. His thoughts going to the worst scenario.

Where were Ron and Hermione? What if they’d been captured already?

A loud crack of a spell stuck inches from his hand on the banisters. A split second later he shielded himself from more debris that exploded from the papered wall to his right. Harry gasped as something caught his footing and he stumbled out of control into the landing wall. 

His shoulder connected painfully with the plasterwork but by some miracle he retained his footing, and he flung himself through the first door he found, slamming it closed behind him. 

Movement inside the room caused him to stiffen but he left out a breath of relief seeing Ron and Hermione standing in the corner with their wands pointed in his direction. 

“Harry, thank goodness!” Hermione gasped, as she lowered her wand. Her robes were rumpled and her outer cloak torn in parts. Blood seeped from a heavy graze on her forehead. 

Ron didn’t look much better.

She fell silent as Harry held up a halting hand and put a telling finger to his lips.

A floorboard in the hall creaked ominously and all three sets of eyes turned instantly on the only barrier between them and Harry’s attacker. 

Harry gestured to the pair to take cover behind the door and to stay hidden.

He raised his wand on the door. 

Adrenaline made his hand shake violently and the robes that clung to is back began to itch as the blood from his earlier wound began to dry and pull against the threads. 

For a moment things were quiet and Harry almost believed that the person was gone. 

A wicked quiet laugh reached them from the echoing hallway. It started low from the end of the landing way perhaps, and ramped up is the person drew closer to their trapped quarry.

“Where did he go?” a cold voice hissed from behind the door. 

“That one, Master” a feminine voice returned.

Through the fist shaped hole in the battered door, Harry could make out a pale hand reach for the door. The handle creaked as it moved downwards and ignoring the flash of concern in his friends eyes, Harry steeled himself mentally for the fight of his young life knowing exactly who it was on the other side of that door.

“I’m surprised you came out of hiding so soon” 

The unfamiliar voice, with a thick Scottish brogue echoed loudly in the otherwise quiet hallway, and as Harry watched the hand slowly, miraculously released the door handle back into its natural position. 

“One has to wonder why you’d risk it”.

Harry peered out of the hole near the handle for a better view.

The silhouette at the door was too close to make out but a second stranger could be seen poised on the final step of the staircase. The glowing azure eyes were a dead give away though this man was not wearing a hooded robe. 

At first glance he could easily be mistaken for the Incubus from Privet Drive but while both were well muscled and tall, this man lacked any distinctive burn-mark on his forehead. On closer inspection the nose was broader too than he remembered, and the chin more defined.

“Risk implies a chance of failure. If fear you greatly underestimate me” the sibilant voice filled with menace, returned.

“That would indeed be foolish of me…” the newcomer noted, calmly “- but then of the two of us, I am the older, stronger and faster one. Going up against me would be ill advised. You know this”. 

A Psst sound drew Harry eyes away form the door and to the pair in the room with him.

Hermione finished pulling out a knotted length of rope from a small bag that looked three sizes too small to have fit it in.   
He joined the brushy haired brunettes side just as Ron moved to the only window in the room and flicked open the latch. 

The redhead pushed the pane of glass upwards and reached out to tie the rope end around the rusted metal storm drain. 

Once secured he tested it with a firm tug and then let the rest of the bundle roll out and down along the building.

“I’ll go first, to make sure its safe” Ron whispered.

Harry stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and glanced meaningfully back at the picture in the corner, that lead to the Whomping Willow tunnel.

“We tried, but its sealed off” Ron explained in a whisper, as he climbed up onto the window sill with care. 

“The anti-magic barrier is preventing it from opening” Hermione clarified watching Ron, who grasped the rope with two hands and swung himself outwards. 

She gasped softly as he did so, and reached out a hand as if to catch him but stopped herself as the redhead planted his feet either side of the window. After a nod of reassurance to himself, Ron started to shimmy downwards. 

Harry shared an impressed look with Hermione, wondering when Ron become so athletic.

Outside in the hallway an angry string of hisses was followed up by something large hitting the wall, sending down a hail of plaster and dust down the chimney floo across from them. 

Harry glanced anxiously at the spot, before he turned back to Hermione who lifted a leg and climbed out through the glass. 

The pipe gave a telling creak as she gained her footing on the brackets that secured it to the brickwork. She quickly joined Ron in the decent. 

The hissing of Parseltounge in the hallway filled Harry with a sense of dread, knowing who was on the other side of that door, he watched with growing unease as Ron reached the ground but Hermione still had a ways to go. 

Glad that his friend had gone first but anxious to join them, Harry stepped up on the windowsill ready to follow Hermione out. 

The pipe suddenly gave a loud metallic cluck as it broke away from the brickwork and arched outwards drawing a cry from Hermione and a yell of warning from Ron. 

Reacting quickly Harry caught the rope just in the nick of time. His heart skipped a beat as he slipped forward over the ledge a fraction, but he braced himself against the window architrave to burden Hermiones surprisingly considerable weight. 

A huge explosion suddenly rocked the building, blowing half the door off and sending chunks of wood flying through the room at Harry, who hunkered down and grit his teeth to weather the storm. 

He maintained his grip barely, which had momentarily loosened on the rope. The commotion wrenched a high pitched scream from the Brunette, who rocked back and forth into the brickwork as she clung to the frayed rope for dear life. 

Harry he noticed with dismay that she was only halfway down.

“Stop the boy!” 

A battle ensued from behind the door but Harry paid it little attention as the Huge terribly familiar form of the bright green serpent slithered through the newly planted hole in the door. Displacing debris with her mass, her pink eyes focused on him were intent with a twin purpose, to prevent him escaping and buy her master time.

Taking a calculated but necessary risk, Harry loosened his grip and let the rope slide through his palms. He let out his own string of human hisses as the skin of his palm burned from the friction. 

Hermione screeched as the ground came up to meet her with increasing momentum. 

Harry let her slide as much as possible as Nagini coiled her engorged body in a strike. 

He quickly assessed the distance and halted her decent with a last grunt before he released the rope entirely, just in time to dodge the gargantuan snake as she struck. 

Harry had no time to see if Hermione was ok having thrown himself to the floor. The snakes engorged body overshot its mark, leaving the snake hanging partially out the window.

Harry hoped that Hermione had been low enough down to prevent much damage but his thoughts quickly turned back to his own safety as Nagini effortlessly twisted back inwards and moved towards him again in a sidewinder pattern. 

The retiles forked tongue flicked out in excitement as she drew closer. 

Harrys foot snagged on a loose floorboard and with strangled sound he went down. He scrambled backwards on all fours clumsily trying to gain distance from the snake.

“HARRY!” he heard Ron shout.

“GO!” Harry shouted. 

He paused to roll out the way of another strike, and managed to land a kick the reptiles head as she lunged, dazing her in the process. Having narrowly avoided the large curved fangs Harry shouted down to Ron again but a sudden earth shattering quake threw him off his feet, and the building gave a grave shudder.

“RON! Get Hermione away, the buildings going to-“ but he was cut off as the floor give way under his feet, and the ceiling come down to greet it.

...

When Harry came to, he found himself face down in the dust and immediately coughed sending up a cloud of dust around him. 

Through the small gap in the debris surrounding him he could see up to the upstairs floor. 

The roof above him was broken open where it had collapsed in, and he lay now buried in broken floorboards, chunks of concrete, bricks and wooden beams. 

His muscles screamed at him as the pressure of the rubble forced him down making breathing a difficult task. 

Harry flinched as a spike of pain seized his left side. He blinked back the tears that had collected in his eyes and felt panic settle in. 

Not a sound could be heard from around him other than his own laboured breathing and the odd sprinkle of dust still falling, as the last of the debris settled. 

Harry tried to push up against the pressure on his back but as he did something above slipped and the pressure shifted more onto his right side.

He settled back down, and squinted through the confined dark space around him, trying to take stock of his situation. His lung burned and his eyes stung he blinked the grit out of them. 

“Help!” he cried out and his panicked voice echoed around the empty structure. 

“I’m down here. Someone, help!” he took fright as something shifted in the bulk over him again and whimpered as it pressed down further. 

Ok, you can do this! he told himself turning his thoughts inward as he prepared himself mentally and logistically. 

Harry quickly decided that he would be best to keep as still as possible and conserve his strength for the time being. He squashed down the rising fear by calling up a recent memory from Advanced duelling.

Evaluate, said a voice in his head. It sounded distinctly like Professor Snape. 

Harry did just that and decided that regardless of what he might do he needed his hands which were currently pinned under him. Careful to move as little as possible so as not to dislodge something further, he carefully twisted his arms free.

He sighed in relief as the muscles tingled and blood began to flow back into them, creating pins and needle like sensations through them, a good sign despite the annoyance. 

He planted his hand on the gravel either side of his chest and formulated his next steps.

Consider the options, mind-Snape said again. 

Well he could try to escape and take a chance of the rubble coming down on him causing further damage to his body. Equally he could remain put and scream for help, surely someone would find him, send for help…he contemplated the possibility that Ron and Hermione had already been captured and that he may never to be found. Or they may have been buried alive with him.

Staying put really wasn’t an option in that likely scenario.

Harry studied the space in front of him, taking note of where the light broke through. 

He could squeeze a hand through a couple spots certainly, maybe even an arm but he didn’t stand much hope passed that. The chucks and slabs of concrete were too big to be shifted without magic. 

The best spot for an escape was above him, where he could make out the ceiling. It would be a struggle but traveling upwards was safer.

His inner Snape seemed to agree. 

Options considered Harry steeled himself by taking a deep breath. He braced his arms either side of his chest and his back against the rubble above him. He grit his teeth as he strained upwards. 

The effort caused his teeth to rattle and a noise escaped him as he pushed with all his might. The effort ripping a roar from him as he did. 

When it became too much, he paused and let out a large breath before dissolving into a fit of coughing causing the debris to shift again. 

Something sharp pressed into his lower spine and Harry shifted his head to look back. 

His heart stopped as he saw a series of crooked nails were jutting out of the wooden beam laying across his back. The nails were pressing down onto him and poking through the materials of his torn robes aggravating the already torn fresh.

He puffed his lips out with his breath in quick succession to pump his body with much needed Oxygen. 

Ignoring the tickle in his lungs as he did, he resolved himself to what was to come next and he once again pushed upwards with all his might. 

His eyes widened and his breath snagged as the nails bit into his flesh. He pushed up against them regardless.   
The pain was intense and his muscles screamed at him but he pushed hard. He could hear the odd brick shift above him but the weight didn’t lessen and he felt the hopelessness of the situation sink in. 

Nobody was going to find him underneath all of this. If he let himself rest now the rubble might come down on him and with that thought he let out an agonized scream as he strained with all his might.   
His body shook and the larger nails sank into flesh and precious bones but to his surprise he felt the weight above him begin to shift, and gave a sobbing hopeful laugh as heard something fall away. 

The weight lessened slightly and that brought with it more adrenaline. 

He allowed himself to stop pushing using his spine and shoulders to brace the weight. He could feel that he was nearing the end of his strength now, likely due to the warm blood he was loosing which he felt pooling under him from the wounds on his back. 

A scream tore from his throat as he pushed one last desperate time, giving it every little reserve he had in his body. 

His scream became a cry of triumph as something large shifted and his arm broke free of the rubble at last., followed by his head and then his shoulders.

The movement had sent up a cloud of cement and dust particles into the air around him, the sound of stone falling away rang out around him like victory. 

Harry planted his hands onto the jagged rumble and began to clamber out over the shattered brickwork, no longer able to stand. 

After a long struggle he finally managed to clear the debris and collapsed. 

He howled in pain as the forgotten nails in his spine sank deeper, and his vision whited out for an instant. 

His senses came back to him then and with dismay he realised the damage done to him. 

His vision was going blurry, cold was beginning to sink in and he lay still as his body trembled with growing shock. 

He lay panting for breath for a few moments, trying to formulate some kind of plan to get him through this, but his mind kept coming up blank.

The tips of two warm fingers pressed against his throat startled him into opening his eyes again. 

Someone was feeling for his pulse and Harrys gritty blurry eyes strained to make out who is was.

Through the cuts from the broken glasses he couldn’t make out the shape of a person above him, but glowing Azure eyes stared down at him. 

Not thinking rationally now from lack of blood, Harry reached upwards. His hand found loose material and he gripped the persons robes weakly, his arms trembling in the process. 

His voice shook but he managed to let out a raspy hiss.

“Please..”

The fingers at his throat withdrew. 

“Harry!” came the distinct yet distant voice of Hermione, followed closely by Ron’s own bellow and the sound of feet scrambling on stone.

The figure above gave pause briefly, before hands slid under his neck and his knees. He was lifted by strong arms and embraced against dark robes. 

A loud gasp sounded out in the destroyed building then followed by Hermione voice.

“Ron, Is that…Harry!”

Harry hands that were bunched in the black cloth slackened. A wave of dizziness stuck him, and the last thing he saw was the flash of blue eyes, before the shadows swallowed them.


End file.
